Wedding Chimes Bring Madcap Times
by TigreMalabarista
Summary: Plane wrecks, vengeful spirits, fights - Aidan's dealt with all of them and more in the suit. But something as normal as a wedding pushes her to the limits: and the greenguys are involved, but no one believes her. Rated T for language and minor situation
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kevin's getting married, and everyone's happy... except for his stepsister Aidan. Why however, has gotten everyone confused - and mind-boggled. Rated T for language and some minor situations. Some spoilers from "Reflections in Broken Glass," so you may have to read it first.

------------------------------------------

"Terrific, just terrific," said Aidan sarcastically as she picked up a trussed up henchman into a fireman's carry. "This is your fault Tony."

"My fault? C'mon Ade, you're almost done. It'd taken forever if I had to tie up these creeps and carry them into the car myself," said Tony as he opened the door for Aidan. The two had been on an assignment near the Mexican border, and had just captured members of an international human smuggling ring. While she knew this was going to be a big bust to add to Tony's resume, not to mention help out others, she was frustrated that this was one of the worst times to have had the bust.

"Yeah, I can see how that would have been hard on you Tony since all three were out cold thanks to me," said Aidan shutting the door to the car. "And now I'm going to hear it from everyone when I'm late for that get together with…."

"Hey , wait a minute now," Tony started to protest, "you aren't the only one who is going to be catching hell for this since they wanted us both there, Besides, you can be late… it's fashionable to be late sometimes ya know."

"Yeah, just like that outfit is the new rage," said one of the smugglers sarcastically in the car. He still

couldn't believe that someone half his build could have caused so much trouble and pain for him - and in a silly set of longjohns and a cape. Little did he know however, that the outfit was an alien spacesuit with unearthly powers.

Tony turned leaning over too glare though the side window at the man "You keep out of this bub, unless you want to add disobeying an officer of the law in the process," said Tony.

"I have to admit he has a point… barely," Aidan smiled sarcastically, straightening the cape over her shoulders before leaning back against the car.

Tony rolled his eyes turning back to Aidan and ignoring the laughing men in the car "Cub, ya know that they knew you were going to San Diego for this scenario."

"Yes, some do… not everyone," she said, giving him a glare. "And you know what the everyone's going to say if I delay something he wants to announce…"

Tony shook his head, frustrated. "He won't say anything when he finds out you know…"

"Yeah that would will go over big." She stepped away from the car and started pacing "C'mon Tony, he avoided Ralph for several years because I fainted at his graduation and Ralph helped me…"

"That was then… before he knew about…"

Laughter from the smugglers, at what they were seeing, interrupted the two "How did we get beaten by a couple of knuckleheads like these guys," one of the men guffawed. "They argue more than my old ball-and-chain did."

Before Tony could retort, Aidan turned to the men and did it herself. "Listen, unless you'd like to take another 'nap,' I suggest you be good little arrested smugglers and shut up," she snapped. The man, noticing the anger in her eyes and clenched fist at her side, only nodded. All three arrested men sat in the then back of the car like the angels they weren't.

Aidan nodded in satisfaction before facing Tony "But, even though he knows, I don't want him to think that I won't be there for his stuff."

Tony continued. "OK, I get your point Aidan, it's my fault we're late. Listen, we're not going to get there any faster if we keep arguing, so get into the car."

Aidan looked at her watch again. "No… Tony, it'd be better if I fly," she said. Seeing him balk at her changing her mind, she continued. "It's going to take forever by car to get home and then everyone's going to be pissed if I in particular get there really late. Besides, I can fly Mach 1 now and should get home in about half hour, 45 minutes tops."

The agent looked at Aidan and realized she had a point. "OK Cub, get outta here, I can take it from here," he said. "Just send my regards to them and say that I was detained."

"Got it. Just be careful, and … in case there's a serious emergency between you taking these creeps to jail and getting home, you know how to get me."

As Tony nodded, the henchmen laughed again. "Yeah, he just needs to phone home the mother ship with a Speak 'N' Spell," he said, sneering.

"Not quite pal, but they do have a great set of neon lights," said Tony, remembering the first time he saw the ship.

The man laughed. "C'mon, this is ridiculous. Here she two managed to knock the three of us out - how I'm still not sure - and you're arguing with her about some event you're both missing. Now, she's saying she's got to fly and you're saying that there's such a thing as a…" He stopped when he saw Aidan take three steps and jump. The man's mouth dropped open when he saw that Aidan was flying - albeit wobbly.

Tony looked at the man and laughed. "So you were saying?"

"Uh, she can fly? How…"

"Well, I don't know how, but if I were you, I'd just say that I got knocked out by a federal agent and arrested for human smuggling instead of this to the others. Prison's bad enough without having to wear a funny suit of your own - only it's white and fastens in the back," said the agent, smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Hinkley home, Ralph and Pam were getting everything ready for Kevin's arrival with whatever surprise he had in store for the evening. Kevin called from his home in Washington State earlier in the week, stating with great excitement, that he had a big announcement and wanted everyone to be there when he revealed what it was.

When questioned Kevin would only laugh in excitement, reassuring his dad that it was nothing to worry about that it is was a good surprise.

Pam stepped from the kitchen into the dinning room glancing at her watch then the clock on the wall frowning. "She's going to be late," she said to Ralph as he followed her into the dining room.

"I know honey, but Aidan said she'd try to get here as soon as possible," he said placing the plates he had on the table before turning to his wife.

Pam frowned nodding "True, but Tony knew that she promised Kevin that she'd be here for this surprise. But, here they go out on a scenario again…"

Ralph wrapped his arm around Pam's shoulder. "At least we know she's got the suit on and isn't flying in a plane," he said with a smile, trying to make her smile as well. "She's looking forward to this news that Kevin has like all of us. I think it'd take something along the lines of her crashing into a train or landing a spaceship with an electric monster to stop her."

Pam nodded, and opened her mouth to say something when the two heard the doorbell ring. "Showtime," Ralph chuckled giving his wife, who also laughed, a kiss then walked over to the door. Looking through the peephole, he saw Kevin and a woman, both bearing gifts and opened the door for them.

"Hey Dad," said Kevin as he entered with the woman and gave Ralph a hug.

"Hey Kevin," said Ralph, returning the hug. As Kevin went on to hug Pam, Ralph looked at the woman who had been standing next to Kevin. She was tall, probably an inch or two taller than Aidan, and had raven black hair and green eyes. She was wearing a blue tunic shirt, denim pants and a star ruby necklace.

Seeing Ralph glance at the woman, Kevin smiled and slapped his head against his forehead, realizing his mistake. "Sorry, I forgot you guys haven't met. Dad, Pam this is Nicol Jazer."

The three exchanged pleasantries before going to the living room and sitting down. Kevin looked around, frowning when he realized Aidan was not there. "So, where's Aidan? I want her to be here for the surprise."

Ralph cleared his throat slightly, realizing he was going to have to say this without revealing Aidan wore the suit. "Uh, she's working on a special project and just got finished," he said. "She should be here soon."

Kevin, picked up on the hint, that Aidan was on a suit scenario with Tony, and nodded. "Oh, well this can wait a few minutes," he turned to Nicol. "She does a lot of special requests for jewelry and such."

"I see," said Nicol smiling. "Well, we can wait to tell them about our surprise for a few minutes."

Pam looked at Kevin's girlfriend and smiled. There was something about the woman that put her at ease, though she didn't know if it was the woman's smile, her eyes or her dress sense. "So, how did the two of you meet?" she asked the young couple.

"It was quite by accident actually," said Kevin. "I went over to the Space Needle one day just to enjoy a day from dispatching, and bumped into Nicol there."

"Yes, quite literally - he accidentally knocked me over as he rushed over to get to the elevator to go up the needle," said Nicol, chuckling at the memory. "But, that broke the ice and he invited me to dinner."

Ralph chuckled. "Well, good to see that the Space Needle could also double as Cupid's arrow," he said. "How long have you been dating?"

"About five and a half months. We met about two weeks after I got home from our last visit," said Kevin smiling. "And we've been together ever since."

Pam smiled as she looked at the necklace Nicol was wearing. It gave off a faint, slightly golden star. "That's a lovely necklace Nicol. Where did you get it?"

"Oh, thank you." The young women said touching the pendent "It's a star ruby, and I got it from some a good friend of mine," she said, and then picked up the small box she brought handing it to Ralph. "Also, Kevin told me about your birthday Mr. Hinkley, and while he already got you a present, I wanted to get you one too."

"Already trying to sweet talk your way to my heart," said Ralph chuckling, only to get a playful swat on the head from Pam. "Well, she is… my birthday was two weeks ago you know."

"Just so long as you don't keep on about it," said Pam playfully glaring at her husband, "She's just dating Kevin you know." The comment earned a nervous laugh from the young couple.

Ralph smiled opening the box. Inside was a watch. Ralph removed the watch from its box looking at it more closely; the band was dark leather connecting to the main part of the watch, which was silver with a black dial for its face, in place of the 12 was a small ruby that seemed to glow. "Oh wow, this is nice, thank you Nicol" said Ralph as he put it on. After he did, he felt a slight twinge in his head and grabbed the bridge of his nose.

Pam frowned at the movement. "Ralph, you OK honey?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just a slight headache," Ralph replied blinking and shaking his head, clearing it before looking over at his son "It's been a pretty busy day getting things ready for your visit Kevin."

The younger couple chuckled. "Just take it easy Dad, things will get better," said Kevin, and Nicol only smiled. "So, since she's not here yet, why don't you tell us how Aidan's doing?"

Nicol nodded. "Yes, Kevin told me about her being mugged a few months ago. How is she feeling?"

Ralph sighed leaning forward onto his knees rubbing his hands together. "Well, she's been doing better on all accounts. She still gets jumpy around men sometimes, but at least she doesn't try to throw punches on instinct anymore," he said. "But, it was a scary time for all of us, given what her two attackers did to her, Kevin and me."

"I heard they got their comeuppance, courtesy of Aidan," said Nicol. Seeing the two older Hinkleys pale slightly, she continued. "Through her testimony. What, did you think that I meant she did worse?"

Ralph and Pam chuckled slightly nervous. "No… that's what we thought. It was one he… heck of a trial though.," said Ralph. "One of her two attackers didn't want to plea out, but he was still found guilty. Aidan had to give her testimony during both phases, and it was pretty stressful for her. She did well considering she hadn't seen him since the assault."

Kevin chuckled. "Yeah, her testimony was awesome. The guy was squirming in his seat from start to finish. I don't think he thought Aidan would remember her assault it that much detail, but her memory is razor sharp," he said.

Nicol chuckled, and fidgeted with her necklace. The star in it faintly glowed gold again, and then faded. "So, how are things at your jobs Mr. and Mrs. Hinkley?"

"Well, it's been busy at the courthouse, but fortunately it's more for marriages and the like," said Pam, only to notice a slight sideways look Kevin and Nicol gave each other. "But, I'd much rather deal with those than…"

Pam was interrupted when they all heard someone cry out followed by a crash. Guessing who made the noise, Ralph looked at Pam and got up. "Excuse me," he apologized as he headed out to the back yard.

"What was that?" Nicol asked, slightly worried.

Kevin, noticing the look in Ralph's eye as he left, took over. "Oh, that's probably the kids next door. Dad said they had a trampoline and one probably fell off or something," he said.

"Then why is your dad going outside?"

"Well Nicol," Pam quickly joined in helping Kevin to cover for Ralph and Aidan, "This is the second time the neighbor's kids have caused problems with the trampoline, and the last time, they were throwing rocks at our house," she said with a nervous smile. "Ralph's probably going outside to scold them."

The two nodded, and Pam changed the subject. "So, what do you do Nicol…"


	3. Chapter 3

As the three inside continued to chat, Ralph entered the kitchen and looked outside. Sure enough, Aidan had crashed in the backyard again. He chuckled at the sight, realizing that while she had been wearing the suit for nearly a year now, she still couldn't land properly. This case, she had crashed into the tree only to fall into the rosebush nearby, taking a few leaves and twigs with her in the fall.

"Thank goodness Pam and I agreed to have a thornless rosebush," he chuckled to himself as he went outside.

As Ralph opened the door, Aidan stood up and was brushing leaves and rose petals off her. "Lousy suit, why won't you let me land properly?" she grumbled as she tried to work out a twig that managed to ensnare itself into her hair.

"My guess is, it likes to create topiary animals, but I think it needs work just like you do with your landings. It's not fair to blame the suit entirely," said Ralph, chuckling as he walked over to Aidan. He then gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Are you all right sweetheart?"

"Yeah, better now that we busted those bad guys," said Aidan and looked around. "So, how late am I?"

"Not too late, and you weren't the only one. Kevin and Nicol were late too, and got here about 10 minutes ago," said Ralph.

Aidan gave Ralph a confused looked, "Who's Nicol?"

Ralph returned the look then realized Aidan hadn't met the women yet. "Oh. She came with Kevin," Ralph chuckled some "I think she is part of the surprise."

The young woman sighed in relief. "Terrific… Oh, Tony also told me to send his apologies for not being here, but with three bad guys to take over to the jail…"

"I get you Aidan," said Ralph. "Just wish he was here too because Kevin wanted him here."

"I know," said Aidan, only to pause as she looked at Ralph. For some reason, while physically he looked the same, he seemed to be fighting something, but didn't know what it was.

Ralph frowned when he saw Aidan stare at him. "You OK Ade? Not getting a holograph or anything are you?" he asked.

Aidan shook her head, clearing it. "Uh, no. I'm fine, just thinking," she said. "Are you OK?"

The man blinked his eyes, and nodded. "Yeah, I'm all right too. Listen, since they're here, why don't you just morph the suit and head to the front so Nicol doesn't think you've been hiding out here all the time."

Aidan thought for a moment and shook her head. "Ralph, the jeans and shirt outfit would look weird. This is one time I need to give a good first impression you know," she said.

Ralph furrowed his brow in thought, then spoke when he came up with an idea. "Didn't you say that you knew how to morph it into a dress? That'd work, or that polo shirt and capris one…"

"I do, but they look awful. The suit doesn't seem to want to hide its emblem or even make it discrete," she said, and looked at her watch. "I guess I could be a couple of more minutes late and fly home to change…"

"Don't worry about it Ade, I've got an idea," said Ralph as he went back inside. Aidan peeked through the storm door and saw Ralph had entered through the kitchen into the back bedrooms.

He shortly returned with one of his dress shirts and a belt. "Here, wear these and you should look fine," said Ralph, handing her the items.

Aidan looked at the pairing. "What about pants?" she said.

"Hey, this'll work. Unlike me when I had the suit, you can get away wearing tights," said Ralph, chuckling. "That's why I chose a black shirt so they compliment each other."

Aidan smiled as she put on the shirt and belted it. "All right, how does it look?"

Her godfather looked at the outfit and laughed when he noticed one crucial error. "Ade, the cape's still showing. Here turn around," said Ralph, chuckling as he helped her tuck the cape into the shirt. "There, much better. All you need is a piece of your jewelry and you're all set for another outfit to your collection."

"Got that covered," said Aidan as she reached under the suit collar and pulled out a pendant made out of a Mahjong tile. Seeing Ralph's look, she chuckled "Well, I usually tuck in my necklace while flying. OK, all settled. Now, I'll head out to the front and ring the bell."

Ralph nodded and the two went to their places. As he entered, he could hear the group chuckle about another story of Ralph and Pam's dating days. The three looked up as Ralph entered. "Hey Dad, did you give the neighbor's kids a lecture or something?" said Kevin, keeping the ruse intact.

Ralph looked at his son a bit confused, but noticing the look in Kevin's eyes, realized that he had used that as an excuse to cover up helping Aidan. _Seems covering up the suit runs in the family, _thought Ralph. "Oh yeah. Well, their dad came out and gave them a lecture for throwing rocks into our back yard again. Based on his comments to them, I don't think we'll have to deal with them again for a while," he said as the doorbell rang.

Knowing who it was, Ralph walked over to the door and answered it. "Hi Aidan," he said, giving Aidan another hug.

"Hi Ralph," she said as she gently returned the hug and continued into the house "Sorry I'm late."

Kevin got up and walked over to her, giving her a hug. "Hey stepsis, not a problem, it's good to see you. Bet that special project was something big," he said.

"Uh yeah, but it's complete, that's all I'm saying," she said as she entered the room. "Tony also called me, and said that he couldn't make it. He said to say he was sorry, but he had to go to San Diego."

"Guess that's the breaks of being an agent," said Ralph sheepishly, already knowing what happened.

As the trio were talking, Pam stood up with Nicol crossed the room over to the group. Once there Nicol greeted Aidan "Hello, I'm Nicol, a… friend of Kevin's," she said warmly. Aidan looked at her and nodded a welcome.

Kevin continued and walked with the group into the living room. "Well, since everyone's here, I guess it's time to make the announcement," he said. "As Dad and Pam know, Nicol and I have been dating for some time and well… we're more than that now. We're engaged to be married."

"That's great Kevin," said Ralph and shook his son's hand. He then gave a kiss on the cheek to Nicol. "You've got quite a good man here Nicol."

"Thanks, I think so," said Nicol with a smile looking over to Kevin who placed an arm around her waist.

"Congratulations," said Pam, also hugging her stepson and his fiancee.

Aidan stood there and looked at Nicol and the rest of the group slightly surprised at the announcement and at the ready acceptance. Something seemed off to her and she continued to watch Kevin's fiancé. There was something unusual about the woman, but she could not quite place it. Everyone seemed happy to have her here, but she could not help but feel concern.

The others noticed Aidan's sudden silence, and were confused by it. "Aidan, aren't you going to say something," prodded Ralph gently.

The young woman shook out of her reprieve and continued. "Sorry, congratulations Kevin, Nicol," she said, giving her stepbrother a hug.

"Looking forward to having you as a sister-in-law," said Nicol, shaking Aidan's hand.

As Aidan held Nicol's hand, she had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. Looking at Nicol, she could've sworn that the woman was there… but not there, as though she was a ghost. She saw the star in the woman's ruby necklace glow a faint gold color, and at that moment, there was a slight buzz in Aidan's head.

She tried to shake off the feeling in her head, but it increased as there was another, and louder sound in her head. Soon, both sounds were increasing in her head, making her feel dizzy…

Just when she felt like she was going to scream, the sounds abruptly faded only to be replaced by concerned and panicked voices. "Kevin, help me lower her to the ground," said Ralph's voice urgently as she felt herself being lowered and feet being propped up with something. "Pam, can you go get a wet washcloth?" her godfather continued as Aidan felt Ralph put a hand to her neck to check her pulse.

"Sure hun."

"Aidan, come on talk to us," said Kevin's voice as she felt her shoulder be shaken. "Dad, what's wrong?"

"I don't know Kevin, maybe it was too much of a shock," said Ralph frowning when he saw Aidan in what appeared to be a catatonic state. Her eyelids were half closed, her eyes slightly unfocused and she did not respond to either men's comments.

Pam came back with the wet washcloth. "Here you go hun."

"Thanks," he said started dabbing Aidan's face with the washcloth. "Aidan, c'mon, snap out of it…"

"She sure seems stunned, and it's not even her engagement," said Nicol, confused.

"Sorry she ruined the moment darling," said Kevin, implying Aidan had done this to get attention.

Ralph glared at his son. "Kevin, if you want to blame anyone, blame me. I should've warned you about this when you said you had a surprise, especially if it was one this big."

"What do you mean?" he said, confused.

"After that accident when she was nine, Aidan's been more prone to fainting than normal, especially if it's a shock like this."

"Sorry…" said the younger man, chided.

"It's OK, I'm sure she'll forgive you," he said, frowning when Aidan didn't seem to respond to the cool washcloth to her face.

Before Ralph told Kevin to call the paramedics, Aidan blinked her eyes and looked around. Everyone sighed in relief seeing her responding to the world around her. "Aidan, are you all right?" asked Kevin. "You totally freaked us out there being down for the count."

Aidan took a deep breath and let it out, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, think so. What's going on?" she asked, trying to figure out what she had felt.

"We're not sure sweetheart, you just suddenly froze when you shook Nicol's hand. We tried to get you to respond to us, but you weren't answering," said Ralph. "We laid you down to be on the safe side."

"Sorry, but I felt weird though …"

Ralph frowned, and decided to see if she needed to go to the doctor. "Did you feel that you were going to lose consciousness, even when we laid you down?" he said.

"No, didn't feel like I was going to go out at all, but I did feel dizzy shaking her hand…"

"Must've been the shock from the Kevin's announcement," said Pam gently, albeit suddenly.

"Sorry Ade," apologized Kevin. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I…" said Aidan, only to look to her left where Nicol was… Or where she should've been.

Where the women once stood, Aidan did not see a human there, but an alien being - who at least she hoped was female, who was wearing a black suit with silver trim. Aidan noticed the alien was smirking at her… as though enjoying revealing its true identity. So, you finally can see the truth about me, said Nicol's voice in her head. _Well, the fun's just about to begin… and passing out's the least of your worries._

Pam frowned. "Ade, what is it?" she said, hoping Aidan wasn't about to have a relapse.

"Nothing, I'm fine…" she said confused at what she was seeing. She then sat up slowly, looking at Ralph. "Listen, Ralph I just need a Dr Pepper. I'll be all right."

Ralph nodded, confused at her remarks. Normally she'd ask for a 7Up if she blacked out. Of course, just because her eyes were half open in her state earlier didn't mean she stayed conscious, so he wasn't certain if she was totally all right. "Sure sweetheart," he said, standing up and after helping her up, watched Aidan walk toward the kitchen. Seeing that she seemed a little unsteady, Ralph looked at Pam, wondering if she noticed the same thing. Pam nodded, and he followed Aidan.

Once she was in the kitchen, Aidan went to the refrigerator and got out a Dr Pepper, opening it and taking a sip.

Ralph turned the corner and seeing Aidan's slightly grey pallor, he entered the room. "Aidan, you're still pretty pale. Are you sure you're not going to pass out," he asked, and stood ready just in case she did.

"I'm OK, seriously," she said, then turned to Ralph, frowning. "Listen, how long was I in that state?"

"Not long, about a minute, just after you shook Nicol's hand," he said, then quirked an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"She caused it," Aidan said distractedly looking in the direction of the living room

"Caused what?" he asked. The statement and Aidan's behavior confused Ralph

"Ralph, she's trouble," she said bluntly bringing her attention to the man.

Ralph laughed at what his goddaughter was saying. "What do you mean? Nicol's the nicest person in the world…"

"She's not of this world."

"What?…"

The young woman rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. "She's a green girl."


	4. Chapter 4

"Green girl?" said Aidan's godfather in surprise.

"Yeah, and she's already told me, thanks to the suit I'm guessing through telepathy, that my reaction out there was the least of my problems."

Ralph looked at Aidan in shock and walked over to her. "Aidan… are you sure," he said.

"Yeah, I'm sure. When I looked over to where she had been standing, it wasn't a human… it was a green girl."

The older man looked at Aidan, then lifted one of her eyelids. "Ralph, what are you doing?" she said, very gently swatting away his hand using two fingers.

"Making sure you don't have a concussion."

Aidan shook her head, dumbfounded at what he was implying. "Ralph, I don't have a concussion, I know what I saw…"

Ralph continued, unfazed by her comments. "Did you hit your head during that scenario with Tony?"

"No."

The man wasn't convinced. "OK, so we can rule out you having a delayed reaction to being hit over the head. So, what else would make you hallucinate that Kevin's fiance is a green girl?"

Aidan glowered. "Ralph, I didn't hallucinate earlier - not from a blow to the head or anything. I don't know what the hell happened, but I do know what I saw. She's a green girl."

"OK, let's say you're right, where's her ship? Why would she want to have Kevin as her husband?" said Ralph, raising his voice slightly.

"I don't know, but you said that the ship has come to a place other than Palmdale you know," said Aidan, also raising her voice. "Why won't you believe me? You know there's such a thing as green guys."

"Yes, but they're good people."

"Then why did she try to knock me out?"

"Ade, they wouldn't intentionally try to knock you out in front of company."

Aidan lowered her voice whispering harshly in frustration "That doesn't mean to say they can't have evil ones…"

-----------------------------------

As Ralph and Aidan argued about what she saw, the other three sat in the living room.

Nicol frowned at what she was hearing, even though she was chuckling at how well her plan was working. "What are they arguing about? Who are these green guys?"

Pam frowned, wondering why they were arguing about the aliens especially in front of company. "Well, both Aidan and Ralph are fans of 'Doctor Who.'"

"'Doctor Who?'"

Kevin continued. "Yeah, it's a TV show made by the BBC that has a time-traveler known as the Doctor travel around in the TARDIS."

"Yeah, and there's an evil group called the Daleks, but that's where Aidan and Ralph usually have their arguments." Pam explained to the women that she still saw as human. "Ralph says that the Daleks are green guys - what they are inside these machines, and have been like that all the time, but Aidan argues about them actually being human and then turning into the mutated creatures that needed the casings."

Nicol frowned, still confused. Kevin, realizing they needed an out before either Ralph or Aidan revealed the suit, stepped in. "Yeah, but sometimes they can get a bit heated in debates. I'll go tell them to cool off for a bit," he said and headed toward the kitchen.

He turned the corner and sure enough, Ralph and Aidan were still arguing about the green guys. After trying to get their attention, Kevin finally gave a sharp whistle, stopping his father and stepsister in mid topic. "What the hell's wrong with you guys?" he said with a fierce whisper. "Don't you know Nicol's in there."

"Sorry Kevin, it seems Aidan here has a concussion and won't admit it," said Ralph.

"Ralph, I know what I saw… I'm telling the truth," she said.

Kevin's confused. "OK, what's going on then?"

"Aidan insists that your fiance is a green girl, and an evil one at that."

"Green girl?"

"Well, that's what we call the guys who gave Ralph, then me the suit," said Aidan. "When I shook Nicol's hand, I saw the star in her pendant glow gold and then I felt a buzz in my head. Then, it was funny, but it seemed as though she wasn't there…"

"Must've been you starting to grey out," said Kevin, who was growing concerned himself.

"For the last time, I didn't grey out. I was conscious of what you guys were doing, just couldn't move," she said, glaring at the two. Seeing she had their attention, she continued. "Anyway, there was a second buzzing, and a louder, different sound, afterward, then it faded and I heard you guys trying to get me to respond to you because I was supposedly unresponsive."

Ralph sighing, gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Aidan, I don't know what happened, but whatever it was is affecting your mind. Nicol's a great girl, and she was just as concerned about you when you zoned out on us."

Aidan looked at Ralph, and noticed he had a new watch. The dial on his watch briefly glowed a soft gold color. Noticing the glow and the slightly dull look in both Ralph and Kevin's eyes, Aidan figured out what the buzzing in her head was. The alien had some sort of mind control over the group, but it hadn't affected her.

While she guessed the suit protected her, she also realized that since Kevin, Ralph and guessed Pam didn't have the suit, that nothing she said was going to convince them.

The young woman sighed and toyed with her pendant. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I remember now that I went through a cloud of knock out gas as I tried to stop the human smugglers," she said, running her other hand through her hair. "And, it must be more that I'm also embarrassed for nearly passing out on your fiancé Kevin. In fact, more that I think about it, I'm still a little tired."

Kevin nodded and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's all right Ade, she understands that you also have a side effect of your head injury way back when," he said.

Ralph nodded and looked at his goddaughter, who seemed to still be a bit dazed. "Listen sweetheart, why don't you lie down for a bit and rest? That way you can make sure that the suit removes the rest of the knock out gas out of your system and you don't completely go out on us."

Aidan nodded. "OK, I'll do that," she said and the three headed toward the living room.

After watching Aidan continue to her bedroom, Pam looked at Ralph, frowning. "Hun, is everything all right?" she asked. "Is Aidan OK?"

"Yeah. She said she's still dizzy though and decided to go lie down," said Ralph.

"What about the green guy argument and 'Doctor Who,'" said Nicol, feigning concern, but smiling that at least Aidan had been affected some.

"Oh, well… that's all settled," he said quietly still worried. "Now, why don't you tell us about your plans for the wedding."

"Well, we were thinking about having the wedding the week after next," said Kevin. Seeing his parents' reaction, he continued. "Nicol and I have been making preparations for some time now, and just need to do a few other minor things before it's all set."

"What minor things?" said Pam, remembering everything that happened planning her wedding. Of course, she didn't expect Ralph and Bill to be kidnapped the day before the wedding. "I mean, if there's a lot of guests, it's anything but minor.

"No Pam, it's going to be a small wedding. We wanted it to be intimate, just you, Dad, Aidan, Tony and a couple of others."

"Oh, that makes more sense."

Nicol put her hand up, continuing. "And, most of the minor things are mostly things such as dresses and the like. I wanted Aidan to go shopping with me for our gowns and other items."

Pam nodded. "Sure, that sounds like fun. Why don't you two set up a time and we all can go together."

"I'd like that. Do you think it's all right for me to go to her room right now?"

Ralph shrugged. "You can, but you might want to knock first. Aidan has had a long day, and what happened earlier made her a bit tired."

Nicol nodded and after Ralph motioned to where Aidan's room was, went over to the bedroom. She knocked on the door. "Who is it?" said Aidan inside.

"It's Nicol. I was wondering if I could come in and chat?"

There was a pause, as though Aidan was considering the situation. "All right, you can come in," said Aidan, slightly guarded.

Nicol opened the door and went inside, closing the door. Aidan sat on the bed, clearly alert and staring at the woman. "Hello… Nicol. You decide to go with a name that rhymes with gecko to hint at your slightly reptilian appearance?" said Aidan sarcastically.

The other woman chuckled and put a hand on her watch. Sure enough, the woman turned into a green girl wearing a black suit. "I was hoping you'd say that. It gets tiresome to look like that you know. Now I see why you humans spend so much time preening," she said. Seeing Aidan open her mouth as though to call to the others, put a hand up. "Don't bother, they still see me as Nicol."

"Who are you?… Well, outside of what I do know?"

"Well, my name's not Nicol, it's Jazer," said the green girl walking around the room looking at various items. "And, I've come for your suit."

"The suit? You've got one… though it's black," Aidan pointed out watching Nicol.

"Well, the powers are different, but you're the only thing standing in my way of getting what I want," Nicol replied glancing over her shoulder at Aidan.

"What do you want with my suit?"

"It's easy, once I have that, you can't interfere with my plan," said Jazer as she stopped in front of a shelf holding various pictures of the Hinkley family.

"Why not just come after me, and leave my family out of this."

Nicol Jazer picked up one of the pictures that had the whole family in it from the shelf. She looked at as if to think about the answer then looked over at Aidan.

"It's simple actually Aidan, my dear, your family is - besides that suit - your protection and strength, get rid of them or in this case turn them against you and you are left without any protection." She shrugged slightly looking down at the picture. "And I couldn't just kill them. A sudden reduction in the Hinkley clan would raise suspicion in the others of my kind, even if you Earthlings where fooled into believing it was an accident.

Aidan felt the sinking feeling in her stomach grow to fear and anger as she was starting to understand the plans of this creature. Walking over to Nicol, Aidan snatched the picture from her hand. "Your not going to get it so you might as well stay away from my family," she harshly stated to make it very clear to this green girl that under any circumstances Aidan was not going to allow her to go through with her plans.

"Don't worry Aidan I will get the suit," Nicol laughed at the action then walked around Aidan to sit on the bed before continuing. "You hide the suit well Aidan, I didn't realize you'd have the suit on when I tried to control you…."

"So that's why everyone thought I nearly went out," said Aidan, getting very annoyed and frustrated with how at home Nicol was making herself.

"Yes, the suit will keep you from being controlled," said Nicol. "But, as you've already noticed, I already have your family."

The young woman paled. "So that's why you wanted Pam, Ralph, Kevin and Tony here too," she said, then remembered what she saw in the kitchen. "You must be the one who gave Ralph the watch."

Nicol chuckled. "It was perfect timing. Ralph has a birthday, so give him a watch to keep his control in check."

"'Keep his control in check?' What do you mean?" said Aidan, confused.

The green girl laughed derisively. "And they gave you the suit, huh? Your godfather had the suit prior to you, which is a blessing and a curse for me as well. When the suit transferred to you, Ralph was given one more - and permanent - power: The ability to withstand mind control for the most part," she said, smiling.

Aidan paused, thinking. "So that's why Ralph was able to fight being brainwashed for so long," she said softly, remembering when Ralph was conditioned to kidnap Aidan. The hypnotist at the agency mentioned that Ralph said under hypnosis that the doctor involved in the plot had to wait for him as he tried to fight off the drug.

"Yes, but most of the techniques used on Earth don't do much good anyway as far as trying to steal the suit secrets. Thing is, there is a way around it… using our own technology. And of course using our Technology makes it easier as it can counter act that gift, or curse which ever you prefer my dear."

"So as long as he wears the watch, you have him," she said, then growled. "I will get them out of this mess."

"I'd like to see you try." Nicol laughed as she touched her watch again, changing back to her disguised form. "By this time next week, I will have the suit, and you can say goodbye to your precious family and this little rock you call home."

Nicol grabbed her watch again and changed back to her disguised form. Seeing her start to walk out the door, Aidan considered trying to tackle the woman. She realized though that this would probably only get her into more trouble with her family, and she didn't need that. Aidan leaned back on her bed and sighed, trying to work out scenarios to stop this wedding. It was the one time that she ever wanted someone to be as left at the altar, especially because this time if there's a marriage, it'd be the end of the world… literally.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day that she hoped would never come, but it had: the day before the wedding, and time for the rehearsal.

Aidan was sitting in one of the pews and sighed, running a hand against the back of her neck and tugging on the collar of the suit. The past week had been rather busy - and annoying for her. As she looked at the stained glass window, she remembered a few days ago when Nicol, Aidan and Pam went maid of honor dress shopping.

It had been a nice day, and Aidan had been hoping for anything that would let her work out a scenario with Tony to stop this. While she was in her bedroom the day of the announcement, she called Tony and warned him that he needed to avoid coming over, claiming illness. Tony, understanding the hint, went home much to her relief. She later called on her communicator and told Tony the whole situation so he knew to avoid Nicol unless Aidan was there to protect him.

The next day, the three went over to a bridal shop, where Nicol had Aidan try on several different dresses. After Aidan came out in the first dress, Nicol frowned, realizing she still had the suit on. Thinking the green girl would try to use this as a way to steal the suit, Aidan had stripped down to the suit and morphed it into a bikini while she was in the stall. That thinking saved Aidan from losing the suit, as it, while morphed, still kept her protected from the mind control.

If they were pretty dresses, Nicol said that they weren't good enough and had her try on another one. Aidan would try to get Pam to see that the dress was pretty, but Pam said no and try something else.

Aidan was just frustrated with what she was going to wear and was trying to get out of it. "This is my wedding Aidan, not yours, so you're going to wear what I want," said Nicol.

"No it's not yours. You're using it to try and steal the suit and destroy the earth," said Aidan, walking up to stand nearly face to face with the green girl.

"Really, all I've seen is you bitch about the maid of honor dresses," said Nicol. "You aren't supposed to stand out, I am. Now, be a good little maid and do as I say." She finished looking smugly at Aidan, daring her with the look to try something in front of Pam.

Aidan, growing furious, drew back her arm to punch Nicol, only to have it grabbed by Pam. "Cool it Ade," she said sharply.

"Pam, she's…" Aidan started to protest in vain, but Pam stopped her.

When Pam saw that Aidan was going to listen she continued "I know what you think Aidan, but please admit to yourself you still are having side effects from the stuff that happened yesterday," she said softly. "If you're not up for this, that's fine, but please don't ruin the fun out of this for Nicol."

Aidan opened her mouth to say something, but realizing that it was pointless, only nodded. "OK, I'm nursing a headache from what happened yesterday. I'm sorry guys," said Aidan. She looked at Nicol, who was smirking, and was given another dress. She made a face when she saw it, but put it on. When she came out, both Pam and Nicol said it was perfect and that was the dress she'd wear. Aidan looked at the mirror and said only one thing:

"You've got to be kidding me."

-------------------------------------

"Aidan?"

"You've got to be kidding me," said Aidan as she jumped out of her daydream.

"Uh, that's your name sweetheart, unless you want to be called Micah," said the voice.

Aidan made a face and turned, looking up, she saw Ralph standing near her. "Oh, hi Ralph."

Ralph chuckled at Aidan's slightly odd response. "Hi Ade, you doing OK?"

"Yeah… sorry about that, just daydreaming," she said sheepishly. Yeah, daydreaming a way to get you guys out of this mess.

"Oh. Well, we're about to start the rehearsal," he said.

"Shouldn't we wait for Nicol's parents?" said Aidan, trying to give a hint.

"Kevin said that Nicol's family wasn't going to be able to attend the ceremony," he said.

"Yeah, probably because they're somewhere in outer space hitching a lift with their electronic thumb and towel," she said cynically.

Ralph gave a disapproving look, and frowned inwardly. There was something that was really bugging her, and he was sure of it. For some reason he felt Aidan was right, and looked at her, almost understanding what she was talking about.

Nicol, seeing that Ralph was trying to fight the mind control, touched the ruby around her neck. The watch glowed briefly, and Ralph received a slight headache. _Nah, she's just grousing because of the dress Nicol chose for her, _he dismissed, shaking his head. "Ade, I don't think Ford Prefect and Arthur Dent are going to come to the wedding. Now, this won't take long and then we'll all have dinner at the Magnolia Bar and Grill."

Aidan nodded, looking at Ralph again. She had noticed Ralph thinking about what she said, before the dial on his watch glowed a faint gold. He then continued as though she was wrong.

The watch was the one thing keeping Ralph in check, and she knew it, but the problem was how to get it off. She ran a hand over her face, trying to think of a way to get close enough to remove it item and out of this mess.

Seeing her motion, thinking it was for another reason, Ralph put a hand on her shoulder and sighed. "Sweetheart, I know you and Nicol have been on a rocky start…"

"No kiddin', especially since…"

Ralph put a gentle hand over her mouth and continued. "But, if nothing else, do this for Kevin. He hasn't been this happy in a long time, and if you keep going about her being a green girl, he's going to start getting upset at you."

Aidan nodded and Ralph uncovered her mouth. "I understand, but you've got to believe me, she's not who she seems to be."

Ralph shook his head as the pastor arrived. Everyone sat down quietly and the pastor joined them. "Good evening everyone," said the pastor. "We're here today to rehearse Nicol and Kevin's wedding procession. I know there's not many in the wedding party, just Aidan as maid of honor and Ralph as best man, but we do have to usher in family as well."

The group nodded, and the pastor continued. "Since there's only going to be a few family members and guests…"

"We're not having any guests, pastor," said Nicol, much to Aidan's surprise.

"No guests?" said Aidan, then smirked. "Well… no wonder since Nicol's really…"

Ralph clamped a hand over Aidan's mouth and continued. "Since no one on either side could make it to the nuptials Aidan," he said simply, and she rolled her eyes in frustration. Ralph then looked at the pastor, shrugging. "But, Kevin and Nicol's friends as well as our family will attend the reception."

The pastor nodded and Ralph removed his hand from Aidan's mouth. "OK, we don't have to rehearse that, so why don't we go stand in our places for the wedding procession?" he said. "Ralph, you'll be at the alter with Kevin and myself. Aidan you'll be walking down the aisle before Nicol comes down."

Seeing the others nod, understanding what they needed to do, the pastor continued. "Now, since we know who's going to do what, we're going to come to the altar and stand in our places for the nuptials. OK, I need Nicol and Kevin to stand in front of me…"

"Sure father," said Kevin as he and his fiance stepped in front of the man. Aidan saw Nicol smirk as she passed by the young woman to her spot. She glowered, but realized the green girl had an ace up her sleeve in that no one believed what Aidan said about her.

The pastor continued as if nothing was going on. "OK, Mr. Hinkley, you'll stand near your son, and Aidan you'll stand here next to the bride," he said, moving the two Hinkleys to their spots.

Seeing everyone stand there as though ready for the wedding at the moment, the pastor smiled. "All right, everyone looks great. Now…" he said as he continued talking.

Aidan only half listened to what was going on. She was lost in her thoughts about the wedding, knowing that if the wedding was completed Nicol would have control of her family. If that happened, she'd lose the suit and the earth would be destroyed.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the pastor continue talking. "…One thing I want all of you to remember is to not lock your knees," he said. "We don't need any of you passing out and falling off the stage."

Kevin scoffed. "I think we'll be fine, if something like that happened to me, it'd be because I was awe-struck by the beauty of my soon-to-be wife," said Kevin, giving a sly wink to Nicol.

Aidan smiled softly, getting an idea. Given how many times they had been concerned about her in the past week, it'd only fit. She knew Ralph would get close enough to remove the watch too.

The pastor's voice interrupted her thoughts. It'd have to be soon, she thought.

"So, when it comes to the vows, are you going to give your own?" asked the pastor.

"Yeah, we figured that we'd give our own," said Kevin. "We have them written and…"

He stopped when he thought he saw Aidan sway visibly out of the corner of his eye. Ralph also noticed the motion, also seeing her blank expression, and took a step toward the woman. "Aidan, are you… Ade…" said Ralph, only to see Aidan's eyes roll into her head and fall backward to the ground in a faint.

There was a ruckus as Aidan landed hard on the ground - though the suit protected her from injury. Ralph rushed over to Aidan and checked her pulse and looked into her eyes.

Kevin looked at Ralph and frowned. "Dad… is she all right?" he said, kneeling and shaking her shoulder briefly.

"She'll be all right, she just fainted Kev," said Ralph. "Go get a glass of water and a paper towel."

Kevin nodded and, standing, ran out the door. As Ralph continued to try and rouse Aidan, Nicol looked at the situation. There was something odd in the scene, she thought and just continued to observe.

Ralph however, was still concerned. "Aidan, c'mon wake up sweetheart," said Ralph as Pam joined the group on stage. "Ralph, what's wrong?" she said.

"I don't know, she should've woken up by now," said Ralph looking at his watch. He then lowered his arm next to Aidan's hand.

As Kevin started returning to the scene, Nicol realized what was wrong with what was going on. She caught Aidan's arm twitch, nearing Ralph's arm. _So, faking a faint huh to get the watch? _she chuckled to herself as she toyed with her necklace. _We'll see about that._

Ralph again felt a slight pain in his head and winced briefly as Kevin came up the stairs of the stage with the water. "Here you go Dad," said Kevin.

"Thanks Kevin," said Ralph, who instead of dipping the towel in the glass, then dashed the water into Aidan's face. The woman coughed, opening her eyes.

"Dad, what did you do that…"

Ralph ignored him as Aidan wiped her face. She decided to try and keep the ruse a secret. "Ralph, what... why am I wet?" said Aidan, hoping she sounded groggy.

"You're wet because you know better than that" he said darkly.

"Know better than what?"

"Pretending to pass out. It's something you never do on a lark," he said a bit coldly.

Aidan paled, and seeing Nicol smirk, realized what was going on. She still was going to try though. "Ralph, you know I don't do that... I would only do that for one reason and one reason only…"

Ralph paused in thought, and the young woman smiled softly, thinking he was realizing the truth. He knew she would only play 'possum if she was protecting someone. Aidan had only done that one time, and it was to protect her class.

Her godfather looked at her… and shook his head in mild disdain. "No, you were faking it, and you know it," he said bluntly.

"No I'm …" she said sitting up quickly. Everyone then glared at her, and she realized that in doing that, had she passed out, she'd probably went out again. Aidan looked downward, defeated. "Wasn't."

Kevin glared at his stepsister. "Just like I thought, you're trying to draw attention to yourself when it's my day tomorrow," he said, yelling at her. He then turned to his fiance. "I don't know about your decision to have my stepsister as your maid of honor. What if she tries this…"

Nicol put up a hand. "It's fine Kevin, I'm sure it was some sort of joke," she said, looking at Aidan. "Isn't that right Aidan?"

Aidan recoiled slightly at Nicol's look. The green girl's eyes had turned black as coals, and she could tell that look. _The next time you try something like that, I'll kill one of them before your eyes,_ said Nicol in telepathy.

Not knowing what was going on, the others continued. "Aidan, Nicol asked you a question. It was a joke, right?" asked Pam simply.

Aidan shook off Nicol's look and nodded feebly. "Uh, Yeah… yeah…" said Aidan. She had come close to getting the watch off of Ralph's wrist, only to be thwarted because Nicol caught her. As the pastor and everyone continued with the rehearsal, Aidan started thinking about another plan to get the watch off Ralph. She knew that if she didn't, Nicol would win and the world would be destroyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that evening, the group went to the Magnolia for dinner. The rest of the rehearsal had gone smoothly… much to Aidan's Frustration as she wanted to try and get the watch off Ralph. She had thought of a couple of other ideas to get the watch, but with Nicol watching her, Aidan saw her chances of getting it go up in smoke.

Once they were seated at a table, everyone ordered their drinks and looked at the menus. "OK, let's see what I can actually eat this time," said Aidan.

Kevin quirked an eyebrow. "This time? I thought you said this is your favorite place to eat?" he said.

"It is, but I have to be careful to make sure that my allergy doesn't get aggravated again," said Aidan, shuddering slightly at the memory. While she knew that Dylan's henchman putting olive oil in the Coke caused the reaction, she still remembered how the attack felt.

Nicol scoffed. "Oh yes we wouldn't want you to 'pass out' on us again and try to ruin our evening. Besides it is too late to find another maid of honor."

Before Aidan could retort, Ralph put a hand up. "She's not faking that Nicol. Aidan really does have a serious food allergy," he said. "She has to wear a Medic Alert tag just in case."

_But you might as well not try anything Nicol_, thought Aidan, hoping she could also talk in telepathy. _The suit protects me from it._ Aidan was not entirely telling the truth, and hoped Nicol would not call her bluff.

Nicol heard and believed her and kept going. "Well, at least there won't be any melodrama with dinner," she said. "Let's see, what should I have? Oh, here is one, fried chicken livers. Guess Aidan had those today when she _chickened out _and was a bit _lily-livered _with her antics."

Not to be insulted, Aidan looked at her menu. "I hear the shrimp po' boy's good, especially since some _shrimps _around here are going to be _po' girls _if they try to get away with things," she said, quirking an eyebrow.

The others looked at the two women, wondering what was going on. They knew that Aidan and Nicol were not getting along, but why they were using food items to insult each other was beyond them.

Despite this, Nicol shook her head, as though it was a minor insult. "OK, I think I'll try something like the stuffed jalapeños, because they're an aphrodisiac, and I just know Kevin's and my love for each other will blossom with fiery passion once the problems are out of the way," she said, smirking at Aidan.

The younger woman rolled her eyes at the comment. "Ah, look the frog legs are on special," said Aidan as she continued to peruse the menu. "Oh wait don't want Nicol to eat a distant cousin."

Frustrated with the implication that again Nicol was a green girl, Kevin gave Aidan a kick under the table. His foot connected with her shin… and he gave a yelp, grabbing his foot.

"You all right Kevin," asked Pam, wondering what was going on.

Kevin glared at Aidan, realizing then she had been wearing the suit all night. "Uh, yeah, just stubbed my toe," he said, rubbing his foot.

"Your toe?" said Ralph, confused.

"OK, so it's the side of my foot after I kicked the post under the table," he said.

Aidan blushed, knowing the truth. "Sorry you hurt your foot Kevin," she said as the waiter came up.

Once everyone placed their orders, the group started chatting again. "So, where are you going for your honeymoon?" asked Aidan. "Bet it's someplace nice and cold for your fiancé's blood."

"Aidan…" said Ralph, realizing she wasn't going to let the idea of Nicol being a green girl go.

Nicol, however, seemed undaunted. "No, we're going to Germany…"

"When the 1940s?" said Aidan. "Be fitting, considering you want to try and take over the world like …"

Before anyone could retort, there was a cell phone ring at their table. Aidan, realizing it was her phone, grabbed it and looked at the number. "Uh, I've got to get this call," she said, standing up to head out the door.

Ralph grabbed her arm. "Aidan, hang on a minute," he said. "You promised you'd be here for Kevin's big event, and that includes this dinner."

"I know, but this call's important to me," she said. "I promised a student I would have a necklace I made for her ready today and while I do, I forgot to tell her that I was coming here after the rehearsal. It'll be just a quick call so I can arrange to get it to her."

Ralph looked at Kevin and Nicol, wanting to be sure that it was all right for Aidan excuse herself from the table. They both nodded and Ralph let Aidan go. "Just the phone call Ade, then come back in for dinner," he said. Aidan nodded, and went outside to make her phone call.

Once she was outside, Aidan looked around and tapped her wrist communicator instead. "Hey Tony, you read me?"

"Yeah Cub. Sorry about the phone call, but you didn't answer the communicator," said Tony's voice.

"Sorry, but I had it off just in case it squawked in the church. The pastor and everyone were already upset with me," she said.

"Don't tell me ya did your sinking Titanic impression in the middle of rehearsals…" he said, jokingly. When Aidan didn't answer, he grew concerned. "Ya did? Why can't that gal…"

"No, I pretended to faint though. Nicol didn't do anything except make Ralph give me a bath when she caught on to my ruse," grumbled Aidan. "Listen, where are you? I've got about five minutes before they'll want me back…"

"I'm near the alley here," he said.

Aidan shook her head. "I thought I told you to not come near…"

"Yeah, but when have either of us listened to the other?" he said, and both chuckled.

"All right, I'll be there in a moment," she said, and after glancing back into the restaurant, seeing everyone at the table, quickly went to where Tony said he was hiding.

She turned the corner, and after finding Tony, both ducked behind a garbage container.

Aidan made a face, remembering the last time she was near one of these dumpsters, but understood this time it was to stay hidden from the others. Tony continued. "OK, how's everyone doing?" he said.

"They're still under Nicol's spell," said Aidan, kicking the ground. She made contact with an aluminum can and it flew about 50 yards before there was the sound of a fence post breaking and a cat yowling as it scurried away.

"Damn," said Tony. "So, have ya been able ta do anything to get them outta it?"

"Well, reasoning hasn't worked, and my attempt to get the watch off Ralph almost worked…"

"But…"

"But, Nicol must've caught my moving my hand and had Ralph throw water in my face. Rest of it I managed to bungle up myself," she said. "Didn't get a chance to try anything else."

Tony ran a hand through his hair. "OK, so that stuff hasn't worked, and the weddin's tomorrow. Any ideas on how to stop it?"

"Have a Shivaree."

The agent blinked his eyes in disbelief. "A what-er-ee?," he said, making a face. "Sounds like you want everyone to be cold."

"Not quite. A shivaree is where you practically kidnap the bride and groom. It's usually the night of the wedding but…"

"Oh I get it Cub, we just kidnap Nicol and take her to the green guys," said Tony.

"No, we kidnap Kevin."

"Kevin? Why?"

"At least with Kevin I could keep him from getting away if necessary and hold him hostage until everyone agrees to call off the wedding," she said. "Nicol has a suit and that star ruby."

"Star ruby? Sounds like something ya'd name a superheroine."

"It's a necklace, only this star isn't white, it's gold and it keeps people in mind control," said Aidan. "Anyway, even with my suit protecting me, she has a black one and my guess is it has the same stuff that I can do…"

"But she probably has an instruction book," said Tony and Aidan nodded. "OK… we'll have a shindig of our own…"

"Shivaree," Aidan corrected.

"Whatever, we'll nab Kevin. When do we need to do this?"

"I'd say we do it as soon as possible," said Aidan. "If either of us gets him alone, we just go and grab him."

"Got it Cub. I'm going to head out and get a safe house so we can keep Kevin hidden until ya can deal with this green jerk," he said and looked around. "OK, ya need ta probably get back in there and pretend everything's going to Gecko's plan…"

"Nicol's plan, but I got it," said Aidan standing. She too took a look around and seeing everything was clear, quickly headed back into the restaurant.

Tony then stood up and looked around, making sure thing were clear. He then headed toward his car and got in. The agent frowned, realizing that he was Aidan's only other help in this case, and hoped that kidnapping Kevin would help keep all of them from harm. Sighing, the agent drove off, thinking of what he needed to do in order to secure a safe house from Cyler for this scenario. After setting up the scenario with Cyler, who understood why they were doing this, and getting a few other issues settled, Tony returned to the restaurant and waited for everyone to go home so he could follow Kevin's car so he could help stop the wedding.


	7. Chapter 7

About an hour later, after a fairly pleasant - albeit catty - dinner, the group went outside to say their goodnights. Because of tradition, Kevin was going to spend the night at a hotel so Nicol didn't see him until the wedding.

Hearing the idea, Aidan balked. "Kevin, you sure you don't want to be home?" she said. "I mean, you and Ralph still have a lot of catching up to do…"

"I'm sure Aidan. Besides, I want the soon to be Mrs. Kevin Hinkley to be bright eyed and bushy-tailed when she walks down the aisle," he said.

"More like black-eyed and lizard-tailed," said Aidan, who got a slight bop across the top of her head from Ralph. "I'm just saying…"

"I know Ade, but it's also not polite to insult people. Besides… he probably wants to go hang out with his friends," he said, turning toward Kevin, chuckling. "Right?"

"We just have a couple of things to do tonight and then I'll drop her off," he said. "But, yeah, I was going to have a couple of drinks with some friends then hit the hay."

"What about you Nicol?" asked Pam. "We could do something too."

"No, I just need to do a couple of things for the wedding," she said, smirking at Aidan.

The young woman only nodded some, agreeing and noticed Tony peeking around the corner of the alleyway. "Yeah, we all have things to do it seems…" she said quietly.

"… So it's best we don't keep you waiting," said Pam, giving Kevin a hug. "We'll see you tomorrow Kevin."

"OK" he said, returning the hug.

As the group continued with their goodnights, Nicol noticed Aidan once again shifted her glance toward the alley. "What are you looking at I wonder Aidan," mumbled Nicol to herself, taking a brief glance as well. She noticed that someone had been peeking around the corner, only to drop down at about the same time she looked.

Nicol smiled, remembering that particular face. _So, that's were your partner is Aidan,_ she thought, smirking. _Well don't worry Agent Villacana I won't forget to include you in all the fun._

After Ralph, Pam and Aidan went to their car and drove off, Kevin walked with Nicol to their car. She caught Tony walking toward his car and smiled. "OK, time for the real sparks to fly," she said, touching her pendant. She then gave a slight glare at Tony's car and smiled when she heard Tony's car try to start… but the engine not turn over.

Satisfied that she had effectively stalled Tony, she turned to Kevin and smiled sweetly. "Kevin, why don't you let me drive?" she said.

"Well…" Kevin started, but seeing Nicol's look, smiled. "OK. I can use the break from driving."

Nicol nodded and went over to the driver's side of the car. The couple sat down, buckled their seatbelts, and then green girl touched her necklace. When she did that, Kevin ran a hand over his face and yawned.

"You OK, honey," she said, pretending to be concerned.

"Yeah, just a bit tired," he said, mumbling.

"Well, you just rest…" Nicol again touched the ruby, which now gave a slight baby blue glow. She then ran a hand across Kevin's eyes. The man's head bowed and he relaxed.

After Kevin slumped in the chair, Nicol leaned over and lifted one of Kevin's eyelids. She smiled at what she saw. "Good, you're out like a light," she said. "I finally can have some peace from your incessant sweet nothings. Now… to get our next wedding guest."

Nicol got out of the car and turning, saw Tony opening the hood of his car, trying to figure out what was going on. She smiled heading over to the man.)

As Nicol walked over, Tony started checking everything under the hood to try and see why his car stopped. "Fluid's all normal… belt's tight… the air filter's clean… I know I just got gas…" he mumbled, then kicked the car. "Stupid piece of crap…"

Hearing a noise, Tony looked up and saw Nicol walking over toward him. He paled slightly, noticing Nicol's eyes had turned black as she gave a sinister grin. "Oh Aidan is not going to like this..."

The green girl only chuckled. "Oh lets leave Girl Wonder out of this shall we darling" she said coyly, toying with Tony's tie.

The agent stepped back, bumping into the car and falling down.

Nicol laughed at Tony's attempt to escape. "You're not scared of little innocent me are you Tony. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you" She paused then smirked, "Well not too bad any way.…"

Tony quickly stood up, glaring at the women in front of him. "I'm not scared of ya. You're nothing more than a green creep messin' with the Hinkleys, and I'm here ta stop ya."

"Is that so Tony…" Nicol chuckled at the man's attempt to sound tough. "Well you can try, but I have other plans and you're the only person left before Aidan's on her own," she said, toying with her necklace.

The agent saw the star in the ruby glow a faint gold, and shook his head. Nicol smiled. "That's right, just listen to the nice little buzz in your head, and the pain will go away," she said.

The agent closed his eyes, trying to block out the very slight hum in his head. After a few moments, the noise abruptly stopped, and he looked up, smirking. "Well, ya need ta learn a new tune," he said. "I've heard it all before."

Nicol frowned and tried again, only this time Tony stood there, crossing his arms in defiance. She stomped the ground, frustrated. "Why can't I get you under my control," she said.

"If it's anything like what Aidan says about me, I'm as stubborn as a jackass," he scoffed as he drew his gun. "Now, you're gonna come with me."

"And if I refuse?" she said, smirking.

"I'll make you come," he said, leveling his gun.

Nicol shrugged. "Fine have it your way, I'll give up…"

Tony smiled. "See, that was easy. Now, put your hands out so I can cuff ya."

"Why? I'm unarmed… but you are."

"Ya've already tried to brainwash me, so I ain't takin' no chances," he said.

"Fine" she said, holding out her hands "but handcuffs were never my style ." Tony just rolled his eyes and walked over to her, gun still drawn until he was near her. Seeing that she was apparently sincere, Tony put the gun back in its holster and reached for his handcuffs.

As he reached for his cuffs, Nicol swung her hand up in the air, and a fine blue powder flew out of a ring she was wearing. The dust hit Tony straight in the face, and he began coughing.

After a couple of moments, he looked up and noticed that Nicol was smirking at him - all four of her. Feeling the world grow dark, he then realized what just happened. "You green…" he said before crumpling to the ground.

Nicol knelt down next to Tony's prone form and checked his pulse. "Nighty night dear agent," she said, cackling. "You might be stubborn as a jackass, but you're dumb as an ox. What makes you think I wouldn't have something to incapacitate a mere annoying human?"

Looking around to make sure the coast was clear, Nicol picked up the unconscious man in a fireman's carry and took him over to Kevin's car.

Using telekinesis, Nicol opened up the trunk and put Tony inside it, closing the door. She then got into the driver's side of the car and looked at Kevin again. Seeing that he was still under, she smiled and turned over the car's ignition. She decided that she'd first take Tony to a safe location of her own, then wake Kevin and drive him to the hotel, claiming he needed sleep and she could take care of the needed things before the wedding.

Thinking about the rest of her plan, she smiled. Soon, she'd have everything she wanted: Aidan would have no help, leaving Nicol free to go through the wedding and then… the world would be her plaything.


	8. Chapter 8

While Nicol drove Kevin and Tony to where she needed them, Ralph, Pam and Aidan arrived at the Hinkley home. After an argument, Aidan agreed to spend the night at their house. As far as the couple was concerned it was to keep Aidan from ruining the wedding, for Aidan it was to get the two out of Nicol's mind control.

Aidan sat down on the couch and frowned. She was a little sore from her fall earlier in the evening, even though the suit protected her from serious injury. If only I had gotten the watch in the process, she mused, looking at her godfather and godmother as they talked about where Nicol was going to spend the night.

It had been a rough dinner too, seeing the dull look in her family's eyes. She had seen that look one other time, and it was a very sad time. Ralph was really the only one who seemed to try and snap out of the scenario, but anytime she saw a faint spark of hope, Aidan had it quickly doused when Nicol would touch her necklace. If only I could get that watch or necklace, then we wouldn't be in this mess, thought Aidan.

"… All right, enjoy your bath," said Ralph.

"Well, I'd enjoy it more if you were in it too…" said Pam flirtatiously.

Ralph cleared his throat, embarrassed, and nodded toward Aidan. "Uh Pam, we do have company here," he said.

Aidan chuckled at the banter, one of the few times they sounded like they were themselves in the past week. "Don't mind me… I'm not Ithat/I young and naïve anymore," she said and the other two roared in laughter.

"OK, OK, I get your point Ade." said Pam, who then growled playfully at Ralph. "I'll be out in a little bit, but don't be afraid to join me."

After Pam left, Ralph turned and looked at Aidan. He frowned, realizing Aidan had a lot on her mind, and while he was still upset that she had pulled the stunt she did in the church, he felt too that she did have a point. Ralph had been ignoring Aidan a bit more than he normally did, and it scared him a bit.

"So, what's on your mind Ade?" said Ralph.

"Same old, same old: Work, projects... trying to get evil green girls away from stepbrothers."

"Aidan…"

The young woman put a hand up, stopping Ralph in mid-sentence. "Listen, I know you don't believe me, but I know what I'm seeing. Nicol is separating you guys from me, and it's scaring me."

Ralph cleared his throat, trying to figure out a way to handle this. He remembered dealing with this before, when Aidan was in the middle of transitioning her life from Casper to Los Angeles. She had mentioned being separated from her family… his side, when the Onyxsards had her come over for one more Christmas dinner after Ralph and Pam took custody of her.

It went so poorly that before the presents were opened, Misha noticed Aidan's sadness and called Ralph and Pam to pick Aidan up. While Misha loved Aidan and wanted to see her for all of the holiday, she too knew that Aidan felt separated from whom she considered a real family: one where everyone loved her for who she was, not money or status.

Ralph put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Ade, Nicol isn't separating us from you, in fact, she's just expanding our family. As you've said, you only have our side of the family now since the Onyxsards disowned you."

"It's not the same here. She's a green girl wanting to take over the Earth, and is using you guys to keep me from interfering," she said, running a hand in her hair.

"Ade…" he said, sighing and running his hand over his face. "Listen, I know you see her as being something bad, but trust me, deep down she's good."

"No she's not… not if she puts you guys under mind control and sets up a phony marriage," said Aidan looking at Ralph's watch. She noticed the man subconsciously put a hand over the watch, as though to keep Aidan from removing it.

"You still believe that huh?" said Ralph. "Next thing you're going to say again she can talk to you through telepathy."

"She can… and I know so because she's threatened you guys," Aidan said bluntly.

Her godfather frowned at Aidan's comment. "Aidan… how can you say such a thing? I haven't been threatened, nor has Pam and Kevin. Besides, she didn't threaten to remove you from being maid of honor after your fake out earlier did she?"

"No, but …"

"See, and she had reason to say you couldn't even be at the wedding after that," he said. "Aidan, I don't know why you still are thinking Nicol's a green girl, but I'm thinking you're just stressing yourself out over nothing more than paranoia."

Aidan shook her head, frowning. "No I'm not… never mind," she said, getting up. "You're right, I'm just tense. Listen, I'm going to take a shower and try to relax some. We've got a busy day tomorrow…"

"All right, you do that," said Ralph. Aidan nodded and headed to her room to get her pajamas and robe.

After Aidan closed the door, she turned around, sighing. No matter what she tried, no one was going to believe her until she at least took the watch off Ralph's wrist. She smiled softly that she did at least have one other person who hadn't been affected by the mind control and would be able to help her kidnap Kevin. While she knew he would probably chew her out for a long time for it, at least she'd be able to stop the wedding for a while.

"Rather have Kevin chew me up and spit me out for it than have him marry someone who could pass off as the green version of the California Raisins," said Aidan softly as she changed out of the suit into her pajamas. She put it in its box, putting it under the bed. After adding several clothes to cover the box, she then turned down the covers of her bed, gathered what she needed and headed toward the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Ralph was still in the living room when he saw Aidan leave her room and head toward the bathroom. Once the door was closed and he heard the shower run, he sighed. What Aidan said about Nicol had hit him to the core. For once in the past week, he actually believed what Aidan said. There were few things she wouldn't lie about, and someone threatening her family was one of them.

Before he thought about apologizing to Aidan, he again felt a buzz in his head, making him wince. Shaking his head to clear it some, Ralph got up and went into the kitchen and brewed a cup of tea in the microwave. Once it was finished, then he went over to the little bowl next to the sink where Pam always kept her wedding band when washing dishes.

Looking inside, he found a ring that had a small silver pill box on it. He opened it and dumped the contents of the box into the tea, and stirred it. He then fixed himself a glass of ice water and headed to the living room teacup and glass in his hands.

Shortly afterward, he heard the shower in the bathroom turn off. Aidan opened the door, wearing her pajamas and robe. "How was the shower," said Ralph.

"Nice… helped work out some kinks in my neck and back from everything," she said as she toweled her hair dry.

"Well, maybe it'll teach you next time to not pretend to pass out," he said, shaking his head at the memory.

Aidan rolled her eyes. "Ralph, you know there's a good reason I did that," she said, but realizing Ralph wasn't going to listen, let it drop.

The man chuckled. "I have to admit you were a bit believable until you sat up like you did," he said and handed her the teacup. "Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better."

"I'd feel better if you guys would listen to me for once about this," said Aidan as she took a few sips of the tea, making a slight face. "What kind of tea is this Ralph?"

"It's herbal tea. Pam bought some the other day," said Ralph. "Ade, I know how you feel, even with the stunt you pulled. You're nervous just as we are about this, and that's normal."

"I know you feel that way Ralph, but Nicol's stopped at nothing to keep you from seeing the truth about what's going on," she said taking another long sip. She shook her head, trying to clear it of a slight fuzzy feeling and decided to change the subject. "So …what do you think of that new mural they're putting in the school cafeteria?"

Ralph chuckled. "OK, I get the hint: it's our evening, not Nicol's. I think the design looks great and…" he said, only to hear the doorbell ring. "Excuse me for a minute Aidan."

"Sure Ralph," said Aidan, who rubbed her eyes and was confused. She felt groggy and the world was blurring slightly around her. "Uh Ralph..." she said faintly as she took a step toward him.

Ralph, ignoring Aidan's comment, continued to the door and opened it. "Hi Nicol," he said, looking at his watch. "You and Kevin get done quickly with what you needed to do?"

"Yeah, everything's just about ready," she said.

"That's good…" said Ralph, only to see Aidan slump sideways into the couch cushions, limp. The teacup fell out of her hands and onto the floor, the remaining contents spilling into the carpet.

"Ade?" said Ralph walking over to the young woman. He kneeled and ran a hand through her hair to move it away from her face, concerned.

Nicol smirked, realizing this part of the plan was working perfectly. Seeing Ralph start to slip from her control, she then touched the ruby around her neck. Though he was still concerned, Ralph's eyes grew slightly blank. "Good job Ralph. You did everything I told you to do to the letter."

The man frowned, still looking at Aidan. "Will she be all right?" he asked as he put her feet on the couch so she'd be comfortable.

"Yes, in a few hours. The drug you gave her in the tea only rendered her unconscious," she said, allaying his concerns as she knew that it was the one thing that could keep her from controlling his mind. "Now, I need you to go find the suit and bring it to me."

Ralph nodded and headed toward Aidan's room. After the man left, Nicol turned to Aidan and laughed. "Well, well, seems I was right about you being weak," she said, looking into Aidan's eyes. Seeing nothing but the whites, she smiled. "Though I have to admit it took long enough for that Mickey Finn to work. Now you can't stop me from getting the last piece I needed to keep you from ruining my plans to destroy this world."

Nicol smiled at the memory of taking Tony to a remote location and tying him up. She knew that while the drug would keep him out for at least a few hours, when he came to, it wouldn't be easy for him to escape and get to the wedding before everything was said and done. She then took Kevin to the hotel, waking him up just as they arrived at the doors. Kevin was a bit confused at why he was at the hotel, but Nicol claimed that she noticed he fell asleep halfway to the mall and decided to take him back to the hotel, claiming she could finish getting the stuff for the wedding. Thinking he had been exhausted, Kevin nodded and after giving Nicol a kiss on the cheek goodnight got out of the car and headed to the hotel.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she Ralph returned with the box. "Here you go Nicol. Everything's in there," said Ralph.

"Good," she said and looked at Aidan's insensible form. "Now, why don't you carry Aidan to her bedroom and put her in bed? I don't want her to wake up from this any crankier than she already is. Then, when you come back, you'll hear the doorbell ring and answer the door again. I'll come in, and you'll think I've just arrived from my shopping with Kevin, not any of this."

Ralph nodded and picked Aidan up into his arms, albeit with a little difficulty. He carried her to the bedroom and lay her down in the bed. As he made Aidan comfortable, Nicol headed out to the car and put the suit box in the backseat. She smiled, realizing that everything was going according to plan. Tony was tied up, Aidan didn't have the suit, everyone else was under her control. All she needed to do now was go through what she considered a "trivial human tradition" of getting married and then no one could stop her.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Aidan woke up feeling like she had the best night of sleep she had in some time. Looking around however, she frowned, realizing she was in her bedroom. The last thing she had remembered was sitting in the living room with Ralph, but the rest was a blank.

She took a deep breath, yawned and realized that breakfast was cooking… and smiled when she recognized the smells in the air. "Omelets," she said, sitting up and putting on her robe. She stood up, brushing off a brief dizzy spell and left her bedroom.

When she entered, sure enough, Pam was in the kitchen, cooking omelets. "Good morning Aidan," said Pam, smiling. "How would you like your omelet?"

"Morning Pam," she said, giving her a hug before returning to the dining room. "I'd like cheese, tomatoes, onions and jalapeños in mine."

"You got it. It's a big day you know for all of us. We let you sleep in late so you could be refreshed for the wedding tonight."

"Sleep in late," said Aidan confused, looking at the clock on the wall. She frowned slightly when she saw it was 10:15 a.m. Aidan normally woke up at 8:30 on weekends, and without an alarm clock. "Yeah…" she said quietly, again thinking about what transpired the night before as she saw Ralph enter the dining room. "Morning Ralph."

"Good morning Ade. Did you sleep well?" he said, giving Aidan a hug.

"Yeah the best… but I can't remember how I got to bed," she said, confused. "The last thing I remember was drinking the tea you gave me and starting to talk about stuff going on at Whitney High."

"I know, you must have been really tired. You fell asleep on the couch, and didn't even finish your tea."

"Huh," said Aidan. "Must've been out of it if I don't remember waking up to go to bed."

"You didn't, I decided to let you sleep and carried you to your bedroom," he said.

The young woman shook her head, a little more confused. Since Ralph quit wearing the suit, he rarely carried Aidan, and if he did it was only if something was wrong. She started to think about the evening more, but still drew a blank. It didn't make sense to her, especially given how sharp her memory was.

"Uh Ralph, what…" she said, only to be interrupted when Nicol entered the room. "Good morning Dad," the disguised green girl said, giving Ralph a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Nicol. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, like a dream. Almost if I was dead to the world," she said, smirking at Aidan.

Aidan bristled inside at how Nicol was trying to fit in with her family, but kept her voice calm. "I know the feeling… all too well," she said levelly.

Nicol only chuckled. "So, it's the big day huh? I didn't think I'd feel like I'm getting cold feet."

"Not difficult when you're a bit reptilian," said Aidan, only getting glares from her godparents.

"Aidan Micah Hinkley… at least try to be nice on her wedding day," said Ralph. "You can grouse about her and think she's green girl all you want to after the wedding."

"That'd be fun, except that if this wedding commences there won't be an after," said Aidan.

"C'mon Aidan, quit giving Dad a hard time," said Nicol.

"He'll be your dad over my dead body," said Aidan under her breath.

_That my dear, can still be arranged, _said Nicol, and Aidan looked at the woman in shock.

Ralph, however, shook his head, confused at what Aidan said - and what he thought he heard Nicol say. "What was that Ade?"

"Nothing… just thinking about somebody," said Aidan who then looked at Nicol again, this time with a questioning look.

_What? … Oh this, you're not under mind control. And, since I know you'll ask, I can let others talk to me in telepathy - with or without the suit._

_Why not? You've been trying for a whole week. _thought Aidan bluntly.

_Pointless now… now that I have what I want. _

Aidan shook her head imperceptibly. _No you don't. I'm going to stop you… and I do have help._

Nicol chuckled in Aidan's head. _I'd like to see you try. You don't have anyone who is able to help you._

_Yeah I do… I have Tony…_

_He's unconscious, or at least still was when I checked on him last night. He's tied up regardless, and in a place that is far away from the wedding should he manage to get free. _said Nicol in telepathy. Seeing Aidan pale, she continued. _Yeah, that's right, you have no one now. It's all up to you… but I'd like to see you try like this - pajamas and a robe._

Aidan, thinking again about last night, bolted out of her chair. Ralph and Pam looked at Aidan's retreating form in concern. "What's wrong," said Pam, carrying out Aidan's plate of food.

"I don't know honey, but it looked like Aidan was sick," said Ralph.

Realizing what Aidan was going to search for, Nicol got up. "It's probably just nerves. I'll go check on her."

"Thanks Nicol," said Ralph and Pam at the same time.

Nicol nodded and headed toward the Aidan's bedroom, letting herself in. She saw Aidan rummaging under her bed, searching for something.

Once she completed her search, Aidan looked up at Nicol and growled. "All right, give it back you witch."

"Give what back?"

"You know what. You took the suit."

"No, actually Ralph did it for me," she said, chuckling. "I just needed to wait for you to finally take it off."

"I wasn't in the shower long enough for Ralph to steal it - at least without me catching him in the act," said Aidan, who realized what happened. "The tea… it was drugged wasn't it?"

"Yes. Of course, I could've killed you afterward, but figured now that you're totally helpless it was better for you to see your family's deaths and the destruction of the Earth," she said. "Besides, if I killed you, I wouldn't be able to control Ralph, and knowing the suit has a tendency to want to switch back to its former wearer if the current wearer's dead… well, I didn't want to risk it."

"You little bitch," said Aidan walking over to the woman and throwing a punch. Nicol caught Aidan's blow and bent her wrist back, the pain knocking Aidan to her knees.

Nicol smirked. "Now, now, that's not what you call your sister-in-law," she chided, then let Aidan go. "Besides, it doesn't matter, I've got everyone and the suit, you've got nothing. Now all that's left is 'Here Comes the Bride.'"

"It's not over yet. You don't know what the Hinkleys can do," said Aidan standing up, only to see Nicol chortle and leave. Aidan sat down on the bed and drew her knees up, resting her head on them. She kicked herself mentally for not putting the suit back on after taking her shower. Sure, she didn't wear it all the time, but when she had a rogue green girl hellbent on destroying her home, she realized comfort shouldn't matter.

Despite her worries, Aidan started to think of a plan to stop Nicol. Hearing Pam call for Aidan, saying her food was growing cold, she left the bedroom and returned to the dining room. As she ate breakfast, Aidan continued to think of a plan to stop Nicol. While a lot of the ideas she had were hit and miss without the suit or her family and friends' help, she knew she had to find one in order to save their - and the world's - lives.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that evening, everyone arrived at the church and headed inside to look at the decorations, have a quick supper and get ready for the wedding.

While everyone else was making final fix ups around the church for the wedding and reception, Aidan went into the chapel. Looking at how the chapel was decorated only made her feel worse. It was absolutely gorgeous with white candelabras and flowers everywhere. "Just like I'd want my wedding to be," said Aidan softly, who then shook her head, frowning. "If she read my mind and did this…"

Realizing where she was, Aidan paused and closed her eyes thinking. Her mind drifted back to that afternoon, when they were getting ready to head to the church:

-----------------------

"I hate this."

"Ade, your hair looks great," said Pam. "Now come out."

"But Pam…" said Aidan, only to be dragged out by her godmother. Ralph and Kevin were in the living room waiting to see what Pam came up with for Aidan's hairstyle. Her hair was up in a messy chignon, with swirls of her ash-blonde hair falling down from all sides of the bun. A couple of curls hung loosely on the sides, adding to her bangs in framing her face. Aidan also had a set of large faceted crystal spheres that were attached to wire and stuck into the chignon.

Ralph and Kevin smiled. "It looks great Aidan," said Ralph.

"I feel like I should be yelling 'Jupiter Power' and turning into Sailor Jupiter," grumbled Aidan. "Then again, if it's Nicol's home world, it fits… Big and full of gas."

The others were about to say something when they heard the phone ring. Ralph, gave his goddaughter a look that said 'drop the comments' as he walked over and picked up the receiver. Aidan just rolled her eyes crossing her arms.

"Hello?… uh huh, hang on," he said, then promptly made a face, grabbing the bridge of his nose as he heard the person on the other line continue. He then covered the speaker. "Kevin, it's your favorite headache on the line."

Pam gave Ralph a frown while Kevin walked over to the phone. Ralph returned to where Pam and Aidan were, only to have Pam hit him in the shoulder. "Ralph, you're telling Aidan to be nice to Nicol," she said.

"Well it isn't Nicol… but the person is a headache," said Ralph.

"Hello?" said Kevin, who made the exact same face as Ralph did and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, Mom, I've got it… yes, she is… nope we don't have cold feet … uh huh … love you to Mom, bye."

When Kevin hung up the phone, he turned around and looked at the other three. "So, what did Alicia have to say to you," asked Pam.

"Well, she said she wished that she could be here but couldn't because as she's shooting something in Tahiti," said Kevin. "I bet she just doesn't want to get away from the sun."

"Kevin, I'm sure it was just a busy schedule, it happens," said Ralph, who had to admit he was a bit glad this happened. While he understood Alicia was a part of Kevin's family, Ralph didn't need to argue with his ex during the most important day of his son's life.

"Yeah… anyway, she also said she wished she could come because she wanted to see Aidan wear a dress.' Kevin, said, then pitched his voice an octave higher trying to sound like his mom. "She said 'I bet too it's lovely, full of ruffles and tulle and puffy sleeves…'" Pam and Ralph chuckled at the impression.

"Not quite," muttered Aidan, but decided to drop the topic before she mentioned Nicol's true state again.

"I have to admit, I was concerned about the dress Ade, but seeing you wear it a couple of days ago for final fittings, it looks wonderful," said Ralph, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Now, it's getting late and we need to set up the reception room."

The other three nodded, though Aidan with some reluctance, and they left the house, getting into the car and drove off….

-------------------------------------

"So, what do you think of the decorations," said Nicol, chuckling interrupting Aidan's thoughts "Bet they're the stuff dreams are made of."

Aidan looked up at the woman and glowered. "Yeah, my dreams. But then again, given what you've done, what's dream theft going to add?"

"Nothing, since I'm finishing up the perfect coup and you are totally helpless," said Nicol, reminiscing about checking another part of her plan….

-------------------------------------

Earlier in the day, Nicol left the Hinkley home, claiming that she had to make sure the flowers were ready at the florist, but instead it was to make sure Tony hadn't escaped from where she had taken him.

When she arrived at the abandoned hospital, she went inside the room she had placed Tony in. He was still out cold, lying on a hospital bed and tied down with restraints, and gagged.

After looking into Tony's eyes, she smirked and stroked his hair. "Still sleeping like a baby, huh dear old tough agent? Don't worry, your dreams will be a nightmare soon," she said. "Well, at least the suit has problems finding insensible people… that is if dear Aidan had the suit to try and help."

Looking at her watch, Nicol realized she had to head back to the church before the others arrived. "Just a few more hours and then I'll have everything I want. Sweet nightmares Agent Villacana… uh I mean, pleasant dreams," she said, and left the room. …

-------------------------------------

Nicol shook out of her daydream and looked at Aidan. "Just think Aidan, in about an hour and a half, I'll be married to Kevin, your family will be under my control forever, and you and the world will die," she said, chuckling as she left the chapel.

Aidan was furious and wanted to punch Nicol's lights out, but remembered she was in a church and sighed. She realized that while she had defended herself before with men who tried to assault her without the suit, this time it was different. Having seen a trim of black and silver around Nicol's neck under her blouse, she knew that the woman was still wearing her suit and could easily kill any of her family - or her - faster than they could try to counter the attack.

"Hello Sailor Jupiter…" said a new voice, which startled Aidan.

Turning, Aidan saw it was Kevin. She then responded in fluent Japanese, making the same hand gestures that Makoto did in the series.

"Whoa there Bruce Lee," Kevin stepped back nearly dropping what he was carrying "Sorry Aidan, didn't mean to startle you, what was all that anyway" wondering if she just cussed him out, or if she had completely lost it.

Aidan chuckled. "Sorry Kevin, what I said was 'In the name of Jupiter, I'll punish you.'" she said, smiling.

Kevin, realizing she was joking, laughed still looking at his stepsister oddly, then remembered something "Oh… hey listen can you help me out some," he asked and Aidan nodded. "I need you to go get my dress shoes out of the car."

Aidan started to say something, but noticed that Kevin's arms were full of items for the wedding. She then gave the best smile she could given the situation. "Sure Kevin, where's your keys?"

"In my pocket," he said, and seeing Aidan blush, continued. "C'mon, don't tell me you're embarrassed to go through a man's pockets."

"Yes I am, but I don't want you to wrinkle your tux trying to get them yourself," she said, and quickly got out the keys out of her stepbrother's pocket. She then headed out to Kevin's car, sighing some as she tried to think of what to do.

Aidan unlocked the door and seeing that Kevin's shoes weren't in the front, she climbed into the seat and searched the back. She found Kevin's shoes when she heard a quiet - and familiar - humming sound.

"No way," she said quietly, shoving a jacket out of the way and not believing Nicol would be that stupid, but sure enough, there was the suit box. The young woman grabbed the box, and giving a quiet prayer, opened it. The suit was inside - and complete. "Yes!" she said. "So, who's the smart one now Nicol? Real 'smart' keeping the box where I could find it."

She chuckled as she then grabbed the coat covering the box before going back into the church. Once inside, she walked as she looked around, making sure that Nicol wasn't near, only because she was afraid the green girl would have another dose of knock out powder on her. Then she'd be back at square one - or worse….

"Aidan, what are you doing," said a voice right behind her, making her jump almost dropping the bundle.

Turning around, she noticed Ralph standing behind her. "Uh, hi Ralph, you look great," she said, noticing the man was in a full tuxedo. He was also carrying a dress bag… which was still full.

Ralph, however, frowned in disapproval. "You're not dressed yet, and the wedding's going to start in 20 minutes."

Aidan nodded. "I know Godpop, but this is one wedding I don't want completed. If it does, bad things are going to happen."

"I know you don't like Nicol, but it's not the end of the world if she marries Kevin."

"Yes it is," she said more sincere and adamant than she ever had been.

Ralph was not amused. "Aidan, you go and change right now. I don't care how you feel about your outfit or hairstyle, but this is Nicol's day to shine, not yours."

"But…"

"No buts. You're not going to act like a spoiled brat and get your way here."

Aidan grabbed the bridge of her nose, sighing. "She's a green girl…"

"She's not a green girl, and even if her face was green Kevin loves her and you're not ruining that. Here's your dress, now march," said Ralph pointing at the bathroom.

"But, Ralph…"

Not seeing her move, Ralph then swatted her on the bottom, glaring and pointed at the room again. "March…"

Aidan grumbling, took the bag from Ralph and stomped toward the bathroom. Yes, she felt like a spoiled brat, but it was only because the person trying to marry her stepbrother didn't love him. Instead, Kevin's fiancé wanted to destroy the Earth.

"At least I've got my ace back," said Aidan as she removed the suit tunic from the box and quickly put the suit on. Once she did, she received a holograph. In it, she saw Tony lying strapped to a bed and gagged. He had played possum in the hospital when Nicol checked on him to avoid being drugged again. He was struggling against his bonds, but was having no luck freeing them.

"C'mon Tony, I see you, now where are you," she said, and the image shifted to the façade. It was a familiar sight, and rather ironic given the last time she was there.

"The old Northern Star Hospital? What is it with you bad guys and that place?" she said, making a face. "Then again, if you based it because it reminds you of home… never mind. Just hold on Tony."

Once the holograph faded, she then pulled out the dress she was supposed to wear and made a face. The dress looked like it came from the 1910s, and had a high neck with ruffles, fitted bodice with lace trim, and long skirt that had a long ruffle on the edges. "If it weren't the fact it was neon pink, I'd be ready to sail on the Titanic," grumbled Aidan as she put it on over the suit.

After she put her street clothes back into the bag, she left the bathroom and started heading toward the exit. She felt someone grab her arm, causing her to turn around.

"Just where do you think you're going young lady," said Ralph.


	12. Chapter 12

"Uh…" said Aidan, thinking she had been caught. Ralph, however, handed her a bouquet of calla lilies, snapdragons and bleeding hearts. "You obviously don't know much about garden planets do you Nicol - at least about wedding bouquets" she said wryly.

Ralph ignored Aidan's reaction and started to lead her in another direction. "Here's your flowers Ade. The chapel's this …" he said, then noticed the cuffs of the suit peeking out from under the dress. "You're wearing the suit… why?"

Aidan instead gently removed her arm from Ralph's grasp and turned, only to see him block her way. "What are you going to do?" he said, growing upset.

"I'm going to get Tony and stop this wedding."

The man sighed, not wanting to rehash everything again. "Aidan... I know you're mad at Nicol, up to the point you faked passing out to attract attention…"

"Ralph…"

"….But now you've sunk to a new low and are going to try to use the _suit _to try to stop the wedding? Nicol and Kevin are happy and you still don't believe her - at face value or what's inside."

The young woman sidestepped Ralph. "I don't have time for this…"

Ralph grabbed her arm again, this time with both hands so she couldn't easily remove his grasp without ending up flipping him. Aidan, seeing the chance to grab the watch, tried to reach for it with her free hand. Ralph, seeing his goddaughter's action, moved his hand to behind his back, keeping the watch away from her grasp.

Despite this, Ralph continued. "Yes you do young lady," he said, his voice a harsh whisper. "Aidan, since Nicol's come into our lives, you've done nothing but go around saying she's causing problems. Don't you see the problem is you?"

Aidan glared at the man, removing her arm from his grip again and starting to raise her voice. "Me, it's…" she said, then decided to try another tactic. "No wait, take off your watch."

"What?" he said, confused.

"Ralph, take off your watch. It's what's been controlling you. Nicol gave you that watch, and it's been making these problems worse…"

The man glared, growing tired of Aidan's antics and excuses for her behavior. "No. Aidan Micah, it's only gotten worse because of the stuff you went through on that scenario. I'm starting to think that weird spell you had the night of the engagement was actually something worse then what we thought."

"Yeah it was. You're finally seeing…"

"Maybe it wasn't knock out gas but some sort of nerve gas that got to your system but the suit kept you from dying…"

"STOP IT RALPH. It was HER!" shouted Aidan, finally hitting her breaking point. "She's the one who's been hurting us. Can't you see…"

"No, you stop it…" Ralph snapped, then shook his head, making a decision of his own. "Never mind, maid of honor or no, you're going to the emergency room, right now."

Aidan was upset, but wanted to give Ralph one more chance before she took drastic measures. "Ralph, I really don't have time for this and definitely not that. Would you …"

Ralph was undeterred. "Yes you do ... Even if I have to carry you," he said, trying to pick her up in a fireman's carry. Even though he almost got her around the waist, Aidan sidestepped the man and, finally having enough, handed her flowers to Ralph. "Aidan, what are you doing…"

"'Night Ralph," she said bluntly.

"What? Of course it's…" he said, only to be greeted with a sharp, short and quick, uppercut to his chin. Ralph's eyes rolled back into his head, and he sagged into her arms.

Aidan caught Ralph's limp form before he could hit the ground, wincing in regret that she hit him - and this time intentionally. "I'm sorry Ralph... you'll thank me later... I hope," she said quietly, quickly picking him up in her arms. She then used telekinesis to pick up the bouquet Ralph dropped and let it land in his lap. Realizing what could happen if someone - particularly her family or Nicol, found her with Ralph in this condition, she carried her godfather to a Sunday school room away from the chapel.

Once she was inside, she lowered him to the ground then closed the door and turned on a light. After checking his vitals, finding they were stable, she then grabbed his left wrist, taking off the watch. She looked at it and smiled bitterly. "One pain gone… now, just need to get rid of the bigger one," said Aidan.

Looking at Ralph again, Aidan realized that she needed to wait until Ralph came to before she went to search for Tony, partially for her godfather's own health, and partially to see if removing the watch removed the mind control. If the man still believed that Nicol was a human, she'd have to tie and gag him until she caught the wicked green girl. She hoped, however, that Ralph's mind control was broken like the green girl claimed would happen and didn't have to resort to that.

"C'mon Godpop," she said gently as she shook Ralph's shoulder. She smiled when she saw him stir and open his eyes.

Ralph groaned as he looked around. He frowned when Aidan for some reason looked like a cross between a Harvey Girl from "Meet Me in St. Louis" and - hairstyle wise - a cheerleader. "Oh no… not again," he said, closing his eyes. "Tell me when the trolley's arrived…"

"Trolley? What are you talking about Ralph," she inquired quietly.

The man reopened his eyes, and sure enough, Aidan was still there, dressed the same way.

Aidan frowned, confused when he looked around the room and found he wasn't in a trolley. "What are you looking for?" she said.

"Nothing, just making sure I wasn't dreaming again," he said, reaffirming he didn't have a concussion and was hallucinating.

"Huh?"

"Nothing… long story," said Ralph, looking at Aidan's clothes.

"I'll have to hear it sometime," said Aidan, frowning when she saw Ralph put a hand to his head. "You feeling all right Ralph?"

"Yeah, just got a headache," he said.

"Not surprised… given the week you had," she said with a smile as she noticed Ralph realizing where he was resting.

"Why am I on the floor?" he asked as he sat up, touching his jaw. Wincing from the pain, Ralph had a sinking feeling what happened, but wanted to hear Aidan's response.

The young woman hesitated, knowing he wasn't going to like this. "Well, I … sorta had to knock you out…" she said, embarrassed.

Ralph's eyes narrowed. "You what?" he said as he looked around on the ground. "What exactly did I do to warrant that? I don't see any rags lying around here, so I know I wasn't hypnotized to try and drug you…"

The woman put a gentle hand to his mouth and shook her head. She removed her hand, then gave an innocent smile. "I had to knock you out to get the watch off you that Nicol…the evil green girl was controlling you with…"

"Green girl?" he repeated, and Aidan nodded, cringing slightly as she hoped she wasn't going to have him say she was concussed again. Ralph then shook his head in disbelief. "OK, OK ... I get it, something's up and the suit's really involved."

Aidan smiled. "You actually believe me?"

The man quirked an eyebrow, but given what she was wearing over the suit - which was something he knew she wouldn't wear - he figured there was something strange going on. "Yeah, but can you start from the beginning? The last thing I seem to remember clearly was Kevin arriving at the house…" he said, riffling through his memories.

"OK, only that?" she asked, trying to figure out how much she was going to need to tell Ralph.

"No, and something later on too... you being asleep and I was worried…" Ralph turned to Aidan, now really confused. "Why would I be worried about that?"

Aidan sighed, running a hand on the back of her head. She was not sure how Ralph would react to this news, but knew it had to be said so he'd listen to her story. "Because I wasn't asleep, I was unconscious. …"

Her godfather did a double take, scared at the thought that Aidan had been hurt and he saw but didn't help her. "You were uncons... how… what happened?"

The young woman cleared her throat, embarrassed she had to say this. "You drugged me. It was a mick in a cup of tea so you could take the suit - which I had put under the bed - and give it to Nicol," she said simply.

"I harmed you to do what?…" he said, still in disbelief. He couldn't believe that he had managed to end up hypnotized again to hurt his goddaughter.

Seeing Ralph pale at the statement, she put a hand on his shoulder and continued. "Don't blame yourself - I don't. My guess is Nicol had something in the tea already or made you put something in it while under mind control, so…"

"Whoa there sweetheart. You've got to back up," said Ralph, putting a hand up. "Mind control? Not hypnosis?"

"Yes. I'm guessing the reason you don't remember much after Nicol arrived is that she gave you a watch," she said, lifting the watch up. "This watch, and add to it a necklace she's wearing she put you, Pam and Kevin under mind control. So far all it's done is cause me grief, such as when you dashed water in my face after I pretended to faint at the rehearsal."

Though he didn't hear about the rehearsal, Ralph blanched. "You don't do that…"

"No, but I was trying to get the watch off you. But you know that since I usually say…" she said, and then remembered where she was. "Uh, nature's natural fertilizer, if I'm going to go out. Most don't know about it, so I think part of you knew that and suspected something was wrong - but Nicol caught on and changed your mind. I could tell you were at least trying to fight a few times, but this watch kept you in check."

Groaning, Ralph put a hand to his temple. "No wonder I have a headache the size of Mount Everest…" he said, wincing.

"You won't get one courtesy of this anymore," she said, crushing the watch in her hand.

Ralph winced at the action. "Why did you do that?"

"So she can't control you again."

"Yes, but I think someone's going to suspect if I don't have a watch," he said, pointing at his now empty wrist.

Aidan flinched, realizing what she did. "Yeah… wait, here, wear my watch," She said then handed Ralph her leather strap watch, which was similar to his save there was no ruby. Aidan still kept her communicator watch.

Ralph put on the watch, then looked at Aidan, concerned. "So, just how bad is it? And I'm guessing it's more than just the mind control based on that … get up" Ralph finished pointing at the dress and making a face.

"Oh, it's bad, and only gets worse. She's been using mind control to isolate you guys from me so she can get the suit and take over the Earth."

"Terrific…" he said, rolling his shoulders. He winced. "Ow…"

Aidan frowned at the comment, and put a hand on one of his shoulders. "You sure you're OK Ralph?"

"Yeah, it's just my shoulder hurts a bit. It's almost as if I had to carry someone… did I?"

"You did. Apparently Nicol had you carry me to my room after I passed out from the drugged tea."

"Huh... no wonder I hurt. It's from having to lug a chunk of lead around," he said, only to see Aidan stick out her tongue and make a face. Ralph chuckled. "Sorry sweetheart, but without the suit I'm not as strong as I used to be, and you're not nine anymore."

"I know, but we can pay her back for it later," she said.

"Why was she doing all this anyway?" he asked taking a closer look at where he was. He had a funny feeling he was forgetting something about Nicol….

"Because she was using her marriage to Kevin.…"

"Kevin's WHAT!!!" Ralph shouted, only to have Aidan clamp a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh keep quiet… we're at the church."

When he calmed down, Aidan removed her hand from over his mouth. He then lowered his voice at Aidan's insistence. "Kevin's getting married... When did this happen?"

"Not yet, not if I can help it…" said Aidan. "Anyway she thinks by getting married to Kevin she could keep you under her control forever and use you guys against me ... and to get the suit so she can destroy the world…"

"And she's got the suit thanks to me," Ralph said, running a hand through his hair, sighing.

Aidan smiled, changing into the suit. "Nope, I got it back. Fortunately Little Miss Green Creep was dumb and kept it in the backseat of Kevin's car," she said. "Changed into it when you told me to put on this… thing."

"So, after you put on the suit, I come and try to stop you … then you knocked me out," he said, touching his jaw, and Aidan nodded. "At least it made it less painful that way. So did I miss the wedding?"

Aidan shook her head, slightly annoyed at the repeated question, but then realized he could still be confused from being under mind control or the tap on the jaw. She then finished removing the dress and stood, helping Ralph up. "Hasn't happened yet... but it is going to be soon. Right now she thinks I still don't have the suit and don't know where Tony is…"

"Tony? What happened?… Did he end up like Pam, Kev and myself?"

"No, he wasn't affected by the mind control, but Nicol kidnapped him. She loved gloating about it too…"

Ralph shook his head slightly, realizing that the green girl had been giving Aidan more grief than he thought. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, finally now that I have the suit again. At least he's conscious so I could get a holograph," she said. "It's the old Northern Star Hospital…"

Ralph made a face. "That hospital? Why?"

"Don't know, and don't want to figure out why," she said, putting a hand to his bowtie which she assumed Kevin had helped Ralph tie. She got a holograph, and Kevin was in the chapel while Pam and Nicol were talking in the bride's dressing room. "Good, everyone's away from this area. Ralph, we've got to stall the wedding while I rescue Tony. We need all the manpower we can get."

"Stall the... and do you expect me to do that?" said Ralph, confused. "I can't go in there and just say 'Hey everybody you can't have the wedding right now cause the maid of honor flew off to find her kidnapped partner'."

"Funny Ralph… I don't know cause a fire drill or something - maybe a power outage. They very well can't have a wedding in the dark, especially a night one."

"Cute Ade, how do I do that? You know the last time I caused a power outage I was wearing the suit and I couldn't even go near a fuse box…" he said, the paused.

Aidan was concerned, hoping she hadn't hit him too hard and he was going to go out again. "Ralph…" she said, only to see Ralph's grin widen.

"That's it Ade," he said, exiting the room.

Aidan followed, confused as she watched Ralph leave "What's what… Raaallph"

"Don't worry sweetheart, I got it handled. Go get Tony."

"That's what I am afraid of," she said, sighing and shaking her head as Ralph left. She then headed out the exit doors. Looking around to make sure no one saw here, She took three steps and jumped. As she flew, she said a prayer for her family and Tony, hoping that between Ralph and her they would be able to stop Nicol from finishing her plan. Aidan knew that she had to get back soon with Tony, otherwise there might not be enough help to keep Nicol from doing what she wanted to. Time, she said as she looked at her own watch, ironically was of the utmost importance.


	13. Chapter 13

As Aidan flew, Ralph searched for the fuse box. While he wasn't sure how long it was until the wedding was supposed to start, he knew that the sooner he found it the better.

After hitting another dead end, Ralph frowned. It was the third time in a row he walked into one of those hallways. "Da…uh, daddy-o," said Ralph, remembering where he was. He then put a hand on the wall, feeling a hum.

Looking at the wall, he followed the vibrations until he reached a door. Opening it, he found himself in the maintenance room. "All right, thank you," he said softly as he started searching for the box…

---------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the chapel, Kevin was visiting with the pastor and saw Pam walking down the aisle. "Pam, where's Dad?" he asked, looking at his watch and meeting her halfway.

"It's not time yet Kevin," said Pam, chuckling. "Besides, knowing your dad, he's probably arguing with Aidan again about having to wear the dress."

"True," he said, chuckling. "How does Nicol look?"

"I can't say… you know that," said Pam, giving the man a wink.

Kevin and Pam then continued chatting, reflecting on the day that she and Ralph were married. Both hoped that history didn't repeat itself.

Unfortunately their hope was misplaced as events seemed to be taking the same course, just not in the same way.

-------------------------------------------

As they chatted, Nicol was in the waiting area before she'd walk down the aisle. She knew that in a short time she'd have everything she wanted.

Looking at her watch, Nicol smiled when she saw there was only five minutes left before the processional began. She felt that Ralph was doing what he needed to, which was to force Aidan to wear the awful dress Nicol chose for her. That way, Aidan couldn't try to search for her suit or try and stop the wedding.

"Just need to kiss the groom and Aidan will lose her family forever," she said softly as she adjusted her floral bouquet. "Only thing to wonder though is who I ought to have kill her…" Nicol picked up a petal that fell from the bouquet. " Nah, better do that myself given the trouble she's caused me." She finished crushing the petal and laughed.

-----------------------------------------

Ralph was growing frustrated as he searched the room for the fuse box. So far, all that he had found were four rat traps, a rag that was so old it was permanently frozen in one shape, and about 27 cents.

"C'mon, where can something like that be," he said, looking around again and spotted a large rectangle box hidden by the shadow cast by a nearby shelf. At first glance, it looked like another electric meter box, but then he realized it was the same shape as the fuse box at the school.

Looking closer, he took off the panel covering the box and smiled. "Hello lovely fuses," he said, and saw the main switch that was situated in the panel. Ralph grabbed the switch and, despite knowing he wasn't electrically charged, flinched. Then, he pulled the switch down, and everything went black….

After a couple of moments, Ralph turned on the switch of his flashlight and smiled. Finding the door that let him in, Ralph barely cracked the door open and looked out. Sure enough, the entire church was as black as pitch. There was enough light from the parking lot's light to allow for moving in the dark, but not to let the wedding ceremony begin.

Realizing he didn't have time to relish in his mini-coup, he opened the door the rest of the way and started on his way to the chapel, taking a slightly indirect way so he didn't run into Nicol. The last thing he needed was to have an evil green girl, who probably had a suit of her own, decide to fight him without Aidan's help.

-------------------------------------------

Nicol was about to enter the doors to the chapel when the lights suddenly went out. "Damn… what happened?" she thought, looking at the lights.

After a few moments of trying to think of the possibilities, Nicol glared, realizing the problem. "Ah, trying to be resourceful huh Aidan? Well, the only blackout that will be a long one is when you take another nap," she growled. "You aren't stopping the wedding that easily."

Nicol was tired of Aidan's little spoiled brat attitude, and headed toward the fuse box. She really didn't care at this point if anyone saw her in the dress. "Stupid Earth nonsense," she fumed to herself, and then smiled wickedly. "Yes stupid indeed, especially, because in the end even with the delays my dear Aidan, you are not going to succeed and soon, your family will be no more, only slaves to my wishes."

-----------------------------------------

In the chapel, Kevin and Pam looked around and frowned, seeing total darkness. "Terrific," said Kevin.

"Don't worry Kev, I'm sure it's just a brief outage," said Pam.

"It's not the first time we've had one at a wedding," said the pastor. "It should be back on soon."

Kevin frowned. "Well, at least it fits my family's idea of weddings," he said quietly. Realizing the pastor wouldn't understand, he clarified. "It's just my Dad and Pam's wedding was a little… unusual."

"Yeah, but at least the reception was nice," said a new voice. The group turned and noticed Ralph was walking down the aisle, carrying a flashlight.

"Hey Dad," said Kevin. "You here to be a light onto Nicol's and my path?"

"Uh, not quite," said Ralph, who then looked around the chapel, pretending to not know what was going on "What's going on with the lights?"

"Don't know, they just up and went out," said Ralph's son as he looked at his watch. "And it would have to be right when I was supposed to see Nicol in her gown."

Ralph nodded, trying to feign sympathy. "Well, I guess if they don't come back on we'll just have to wait until tomorrow."

Kevin ran a hand through his hair getting frustrated with the whole thing "Yeah you might be right, but I don't really want to do that. Nicol has been looking forward to this day."

"Well it might not be such a bad idea Kev especially with the lights then Aidan and…."

Pam did a double take, concerned. "Ralph, don't tell me you're letting Aidan's idea of… well her comments about Nicol convince you too."

The man shook his head, trying to think of a way around it. "No, she's just being her stubborn self. Probably got lost in the church somewhere trying to hide," he said, hoping he'd be convincing enough.

"Great, I know she's been upset about her outfit, but I think she looks great too," said Kevin. "Just wish she'd be happy for us."

Ralph nodded. She will be, once she gets Tony and stops this charade, he thought to himself, hoping he bought some time for Aidan.

No sooner did he think that did the lights come back on. So much for that idea, he thought, and decided to think of another way to stall the wedding. He just hoped Aidan would get back in time to help out.


	14. Chapter 14

As Ralph was thinking of another plan, Aidan had reached the old hospital. Looking around, she decided to just go through her usual entrance - the emergency room, and started to speed run through the corridors.

Not finding Tony on the first floor, Aidan ran up the stairs - nearly going through the wall on the turn, and started going through the rooms on the second level.

After going through several rooms, Aidan paused when she saw someone was in the psych ward. Staying cautions, Aidan slowly walked into the room and found Tony. His eyes were closed, and he was still bound to the table.

Aidan walked over to the bed and thinking Tony had passed out again as well as wanting to make him comfortable, removed the gag and started on the restraints. She had just removed one and started on the other only to have him grab her arm. "Gotcha ya little green witch…" he shouted.

"Tony!" shouted the young woman, making sure to not jump back or do anything that risked hurting the man.

He jumped instead but sure enough he saw Aidan looking back at him. "Cub?" he asked to be sure, and she nodded.

"Yeah, it's me. Scared me there though."

"Sorry about calling you that. I thought ya were Nicol tryin' ta see if I was still out."

"Well, I'm not and you're lucky you didn't end up knocked cold again," she said bluntly as she removed the remaining restraint. "I could've punched your lights out when you shouted at me. You feeling all right?"

"As well as I can be after bein' doped." He groaned rubbing a hand over his face

"Tell me about it, got the same treatment. She found a way drug me so she could have Ralph steal the suit and give it to her," she said.

"She had your godfather strip ya?" he said, aghast at the idea. He knew that since Nicol appeared, Aidan hadn't taken the suit off.

The young woman rolled her eyes. "No..."

"OK, but ya have it on Cub." Tony asked confused looking up at Aidan, making sure he wasn't seeing things.

"I know Tony, thank goodness Miss Bridezilla is dumb enough to not hide the suit properly," she said as she helped Tony sit up. "But, I'll tell you along the way. We've got a wedding to stop."

Tony did a double take. "Why did ya come here then?"

"I need as much help as I can get. Got Ralph free from the mind control and he's doing his best to stall the wedding, but I don't know how long he'll be able to do that."

"Terrific," said Tony as the two started to head down the corridors to the stairs. "So, what about the others?"

"As far as I know Pam and Kevin are still under the mind control, and if the ceremony's completed and Nicol kisses Kevin, they'll never break free..."

---------------------------

As Aidan and Tony were discussing what was going on, Ralph was trying to think up of another way to stall the wedding. He knew that Nicol would be coming back soon, and could possibly decide to have the wedding without Aidan.

Ralph winced at the new headache that was forming. "Are you all right hun?" asked Pam, concerned.

"Uh, yeah Pam, I am," he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"You sure? You look kinda pale," said Pam.

Ralph looked at Pam and frowned, thinking. Pale huh? He said, then came up with an idea to stall the wedding. Remembering that this was tried, he flinched inwardly. _I probably will never hear the end of this, _he thought. _But, here goes nothing again._

Not knowing Ralph was working on another stall tactic, Pam continued. "I hope Nicol's all right. She seems to be afraid of the dark," she said.

"She doesn't have to worry. I'll be there in case..." Kevin said, and looked at Ralph, who was wavering slightly. "Dad... you sure you're all right?"

Ralph nodded, but blinked as though he was dizzy. "Yeah, I think..." he said, letting his voice trail off as he pretended to faint.

Kevin caught his dad and lowered him to the ground. "Dad?" he said.

Pam frowned. "Oh no... Kevin is he all right?"

Unlike when Aidan tried the stunt, Kevin lifted one of Ralph's eyelids. Hoping he'd be convincing, Ralph rolled his eyes up to only show the whites. "I think so, but he's out," said Kevin sadly. "Great, first my stepsister faints at my graduation, now my dad before my wedding. What next, me during the nuptials?"

_If Aidan doesn't come back with Tony, you might be courtesy of a chin tap,_ thought Ralph, trying not to wince when Kevin accidentally brushed his arm against Ralph's chin as he was covered with a coat.

-------------------------------

"Cub, you all right?" asked Tony when he saw Aidan suddenly freeze.

"Yeah, but I'm getting a holograph," she said as the picture solidified. In it, she saw Ralph lying on the floor, eyes closed and Pam and Kevin hovering over him. "Oh no, Ralph's out cold at the wedding," she said. "If Nicol hurt him..."

Tony thought for a moment. "Cub, hang on a minute. Didn't ya say that ya couldn't get holographs of people if they were out cold?"

"Yeah, and..." she said, and it dawned on her and she chuckled. "And, that means... Ralph."

Seeing Aidan's reaction, he frowned. "What?"

"Nothing," Aidan smiled as the holograph faded "If he thinks I am going to let him forget faking a pass out, he is in for a surprise. " she said, then grew serious turning her focus back to Tony. "We'd better hurry though, because if he's stooping to the old 'possum routine he's starting to run out of ideas. And, if Nicol finds out I'm not there at all..."

"Gotcha Cub," he said and they both ran out of the hospital. Once outside, Tony turned to Aidan. "OK, where's the car?"

"You hit your head after you were drugged? I flew," she said, and chuckled when Tony rolled his eyes. "C'mon, I'll give you a lift."

The agent nodded and after jumping onto Aidan's back in a piggyback carry, Aidan took three steps and jumped, taking flight. As they flew they started talking about ways they could stop the wedding, hoping that they'd get there before someone got hurt... or worse.


	15. Chapter 15

Nicol headed back toward the chapel, satisfied that she had once again thwarted Aidan's escapades. "Now, it's showtime," she said as she entered the chapel.

She frowned when she saw the scene before her. "Now what?" she moaned and ran down the aisle.

Kevin looked up and his mouth dropped open when he saw Nicol. "Nic... you're not supposed to come in yet," he said.

The woman frowned, deciding to play along. "Sorry, I just heard you give a shout out and came in," she said. "What happened?"

"Dad passed out," he said simply as he again shook Ralph's shoulder. "Must've been from nerves. I thought I was the only one who had them."

"Must be," said Nicol, who touched her necklace. Seeing that Ralph didn't stir, she thought that Ralph really had collapsed. She knew that unless she instigated it, she couldn't revive someone who was out. _I knew I should've made sure he ate some more before we came here,\_ she thought.

Ralph, however, had felt the slight buzz, but then heard a stronger sound in his head, which silenced the first one. _Aidan was right about that,_ he thought, then wondered where he got that thought from. Realizing that he was pushing the limits of pretending to be out cold, and not wanting Nicol to try something else, Ralph pretended to come to.

Everyone sighed in relief when they saw Ralph's eyes flutter open. "Ralph, how are you feeling," asked Pam, who put a hand to his face.

"A little dizzy..." he said, then looked around, wincing. "Great... I must've passed out huh?"

"Yeah, you did Dad. Scared the ... well, you know out of me," said Kevin, who helped his dad up. "Do you think you can stay standing for my wedding?"

"Sure," he said and looked around. Aidan was nowhere to be seen. "All we need now is Aidan and we're all set."

"Where is she?" said Pam, looking at her watch. "It shouldn't have taken that long for her to put on that dress."

"Don't know, I left her a few minutes ago to change," said Ralph.

Nicol frowned. "Damn..."

"Watch your language young woman, or I can decide to not perform the ceremony," said the pastor, frowning.

"Sorry," she replied contritely as she touched her necklace again. "But, we do need her for the wedding. It's of utmost importance."

Pam and Kevin nodded. "Sure Nicol, let's go and search for her, and if she's not back in 15 minutes we'll start with out her," said Pam.

Ralph, playing along, nodded. "She should hope I don't find her first. She might be 28, but she's not too old for a spanking," he said.

"Ralph," said Pam, frowning.

"Well... she did make a promise here and she's not obeying," said Ralph. "So, let's just find her so Kevin and Nicol can start their life together."

Everyone nodded and headed out of the chapel, starting to look everywhere for Aidan. Ralph stayed toward the back, keeping a close eye out for Aidan and Tony flying back. He knew the old hospital wasn't too far away, but remembering his time in the suit, he knew anything could happen. He gave a silent prayer as he pretended to search, hoping that his goddaughter would return soon before it was too late.

-----------------------------------------

"How much further Cub," said Tony, who promptly then yelled as Aidan wobbled and dropped in altitude, nearly missing a the top of a tunnel. They entered the tunnel, and heard a rush of wind as they sped through.

"Not much further Tony," said Aidan. "Probably about 10 minutes."

The agent looked at Aidan's hair as the wind blew through it. He finally realized why it looked familiar. "I got it. That Bridezilla turned ya inta Sailor Moon, and gave you her hair," he said, laughing.

Aidan rolled her eyes. "For your info, it's Sailor Jupiter's senshi hairstyle and yes, she chose it."

Tony only laughed harder. "Ah, so Nicol thinks you're full of gas huh?"

The young woman was not amused. "Shut up Tony."

"Hey, it was just…"

Frustrated with the whole situation, Aidan intentionally wobbled slightly. "Say another word Tony and we will see if you can land feet first…"

The agent looked down and realized they were quite a distance up - and over a sewer treatment plant. "Sure thing Ade, whatever you say," Tony said, wrapping his arm just slightly tighter around Aidan's shoulders.

-------------------------------------------

While Aidan and Tony rushed toward the church, everyone else was searching for the wayward bridesmaid. So far, they had checked the chapel and baptistery, and the reception area.

As Nicol looked into another - and empty - classroom, she began to grow frustrated. It was becoming clear that Aidan had managed to sneak out. While she felt Aidan hadn't found the suit, she was tired of the woman's stall tactics. "I'm going to tear that brat in half - literally," she said as she turned the corner.

Seeing the others were in the hallway, she decided to come forward. "Any luck," said Nicol, getting annoyed.

"No," said Kevin and Pam.

"I haven't seen her either Nicol. I think she's runaway," said Ralph.

Nicol shook her head, touching her pendant. "Well, it is obvious Aidan is gone, so let's just get this wedding started. She's no longer my maid of honor."

Kevin ran a hand in his hair, and growled. "Yeah, figured she'd bail out afterall. Give her six months to reconcile, give her the benefit of the doubt and she does this."

Ralph put a hand up. "Kevin…"

"Dad, I know I should be fair to her, but she's been rude to Nic and me since we announced our engagement. This is the last straw, and I don't want her here. We'll start the wedding in five minutes," he said, then headed to the chapel. Nicol looked at Ralph and Pam, then also headed toward the chapel.

Before Ralph could speak, Pam put a hand on his shoulder. "Hun I have to agree. You saw how she's been today. Add to that her hatred of her dress and her stunt yesterday, I think we should just move on. She will just regret this later on when she gets engaged."

"I know honey, but Kevin's making a mistake if he just goes ahead with the ceremony without Aidan," he said simply.

Pam sighed. "Maybe, but we can talk about this later. Let's just do what Kevin wishes and celebrate his future."

Ralph nodded. "I'll be there soon. I just want to try her cell phone to see if I can get her to listen," he said.

"But Ralph, she's…"

"I know, but I don't want this to start something that turns out to be another hospital stay for either of them," he said, then smiled. "If I don't get her to answer, I'll know for sure and run right to the chapel."

"All right, but please hurry Ralph," said Pam, and he nodded.

After he waited for Pam to turn the corner, Ralph glanced at the window and sighed. "Ade, c'mon you've got to hurry," he whispered quietly and started heading the other direction. "All right, now how to stall the wedding…"

Unbeknownst to Ralph as he was planning a new stall, Nicol was eavesdropping on the events, invisible. "What is going on Ralph," she said as she again touched the ruby. She frowned when Ralph didn't even flinch but instead kept walking.

As he turned the corner, Ralph smiled as an idea formed in his head. "OK, got it," he said as he headed toward the janitor's closet. "Nicol's not going to get Kevin to marry her without a fight."

Realizing now that Ralph was not under her hypnosis, Nicol glowered. "Fight huh? Won't be easy when you're sleeping like a baby," she said, and opened up her ring. "Damn, no drugs," she said softly. Noticing Ralph was nearing the janitor's closet, she then thought of another plan. It was crude, she realized, but if the Hinkleys could play dirty, she could too. Nicol, still invisible, then followed the man.

Ralph turned the corner and finding the janitor's closet, opened it. He looked inside hoping what he needed would be easy find.

As he took a step, he felt someone grab his left shoulder and squeeze it hard. Ralph flinched in pain and bent over slightly, only to be shoved into the closet. He then crashed into the wall and landed in a heap.

Nicol laughed and turned visible. "Sometimes the best laid out plans are the crude version," she said, "At least you humans are easily rendered unconscious. Nighty night dear 'dad.' When you wake up, you'll be my slave."

After he heard the door close, Ralph sat up and rubbed his shoulder. He had been slightly dazed when he crashed into the wall, which kept him still long enough for Nicol to think she knocked him out. While he was all right now, his shoulder muscles hurt from being pinched. "Sheesh... now she's trying to knock us out with the Vulcan Nerve Pinch? Doesn't she know that only works in 'Star Trek'?" he said, rolling his eyes.

He then stood up and tried the knob on the closet door. "Damn," he said as he hit the door in frustration finding that Nicol had jammed it. Ralph realized that while Nicol believed him to be out cold, she wasn't going to take chances. "Now what?" He let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair and leaned his back against the door, thinking of a way to get out. After a minute of not being able to think of anything, he started shouting and banging on the door, hoping that someone would hear him before it was too late.

---------------------------------------------

Kevin entered the chapel and went to the altar. He was furious with Aidan. Over the past six months He has for been trying repair the choices he made that kept them apart and now this stunt. While Kevin wanted Aidan to be here for him, he also didn't want to make Nicol upset.

Seeing Nicol enter, however, he smiled. She was the light of his life now and the beginning of another new start. "If Aidan wants to believe she's a green girl, fine. She's crazy anyway," he said as Nicol reached his side.

Grabbing her hands, Kevin looked at her and smiled. He turned to the pastor, but then frowned, realizing something was wrong. "Where's Dad?" he asked.

Nicol cleared her throat, not wanting Kevin to try and find Ralph until after the wedding. "Well, we can start without him," she said.

"Start without Ralph?" said Pam, confused. "I know Aidan has been upset with you two getting married, but Ralph hasn't."

Before Nicol could say anything, Kevin dropped his hands from hers and ran down the aisle. "What are you doing Kevin," said Nicol.

"I'm not starting the wedding without Dad," he said as he exited the door. Nicol glowered, realizing that if Ralph did come into the chapel for the wedding, she'd try something to keep him from freeing Kevin and Pam from her spell.

Kevin, however, was going down the hallway, checking doors. "Dad? C'mon, don't tell me you're protesting the wedding too," he said, looking into a room before continuing. "Dad…"

He had turned the corner to head down another hallway when he heard the sound of someone trying to break down a door. "Dad…" he hollered.

"_Kevin?"_ said Ralph's voice in the distance, muffled.

"Yeah, it's me. Where are you?"

"_I'm in the janitor's closet," _he said, and Kevin ran down to the closet.

Trying the door handle, Kevin made a face. "It's jammed," he said.

"_No kidding."_

"What are you doing in there?"

"_Praying." _

"Uh, Dad, that's not a prayer room," said Kevin, chuckling. "Why are you praying in there?"

"_Haven't you heard that cleanliness is next to Godliness?" _he said, annoyed. "_But that's not the reason. Listen, I'll tell you when I get out. Think you can help me break down the door?"_

"Sure," said Kevin, who tried to bash the door down with his shoulder. The door hardly budged. "OK, that didn't work."

"_Here see if I push and you pull that we can get the door to open," _said Ralph, and Kevin agreed. The two men then tried the door again and with one push, the door opened, sending both men tumbling to the ground.

Kevin sat up and helped his dad. "You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it'd been easier if I had the suit on," said Ralph.

"I bet. Listen, we'd better hurry to the chapel. Nicol and Pam are waiting…" he said, only to have Ralph grab his arm and stop him.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"Kev, you can't marry Nicol," he said quietly.

The younger man shook his head in disbelief. "What? You gave Nicol and me your blessing."

"Yes, but not by my own choosing," said Ralph, who ran a hand through his hair. "You, Pam and I have been under mind control for some time. Aidan was unaffected, but it's thanks to the suit's help. She tried to get us to believe her, but we couldn't because Nicol was keeping us under her control. Your stepsister was right - Nicol is a green girl."

Kevin scoffed and removed his arm from Ralph's grasp. "Dad, that's so unreal…"

"So's red suits that let people fly, but we know that's false," said Ralph. "Anyway, we can't go back in there until Aidan returns with Tony."

"Give me one good reason why I should believe this _father_."

Hearing the change in address, Ralph knew the man was being influenced by Nicol's control, but kept firm. "Because she made me drug Aidan - knock her out, so I could steal the suit from her and give it to Nicol."

"You're lying," said Kevin, growing angry.

"_Kevin Tyler Hinkley_, I am not lying. The one thing I have made a promise to do is never hurt you or Aidan. I have kept that vow with two exceptions. One of these was Aidan ordering me to knock her out when she was possessed by an evil spirit, the other time was yesterday when she was given drugged tea," he said, trying to make the man listen. "There has been a third time, when someone brainwashed me to try and chloroform her, but she was not harmed because the suit protected your stepsister. She had to stop me though from harming her."

Kevin shook his head, still not believing. "I don't believe this, you're standing up for Aidan again."

"I'm telling the truth Kevin… listen to me, not the buzz in your head," said Ralph, growing upset as well.

"Dad, if you don't want to come to my wedding, fine. Just forget the past six months and just stay out of my life. I love Nicol, and nothing's going to stop me from marrying her."

Seeing Kevin turn to head to the chapel, Ralph grabbed the man by the shoulders and pinned him against the wall. "What the he… heck are you doing father?" he said, glaring at Ralph.

"Stopping you from making the world's worst mistake - literally," said Ralph.

The younger man shook his head. "What are you going to do if I refuse to listen? Knock me out?"

"If I have to… yes," said Ralph quietly.

"You can't do that, it's not you and you know it," said Kevin taunted. Ralph looked at his son and frowned. He realized that Kevin was right, but only partially right. Ralph knew that if Aidan didn't get there quickly, he might have to knock his son unconscious and tie him up. The thought scared him, just like it did when he had to hit Aidan a few months prior, but this was almost the same situation as Kevin wasn't in total control of who he was. He knew that Kevin might not forgive him for it, but he also knew that he might have no choice.

_C'mon Ade, where are you, _he thought quietly and prayed Aidan would get there quickly with Tony. He didn't want to have to resort to hurting his own son to save the world.


	16. Chapter 16

While Ralph and Kevin were arguing, Aidan and Tony arrived at the church. After crashing near the playground, Tony sat up and groaned. "Great landing Cub," he said, groaning. "I always wanted to be a pretzel."

"Cute Tony, I'm not much better off," said Aidan as she stood up. A holograph again phased into view, and she frowned when she saw Ralph pinning Kevin to the wall. "C'mon, we'd better hurry. Ralph and Kevin are arguing, and I don't like the look in Ralph's eyes."

Tony frowned, confused. "Don't tell me he's under mind control again."

"No, worse. I think Ralph's having to fight to keep himself from knocking out Kevin."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because that would be his last resort to delaying the wedding - Keep Kevin out of it, which also means he has run out of options," she said as she rushed to the door. "But I think Nicol will know if he's out cold, so we'd better hurry."

"Yeah… you go get Mr. H and Kev and I'll sneak in and find Mrs. H," he said.

"OK, but be careful Tony. Nicol's still a threat, and I don't need you being down for the count again," said Aidan, and the agent rolled his eyes. As Tony left, Aidan ran toward the door to the classrooms and went inside.

After a few moments, she reached the hallway where Kevin and Ralph were at a standoff.

"Dad, listen, you can threaten me all you want, but I'm going to marry Nicol," said Kevin. "I love her, and I can't believe that you're listening to Aidan's wild comments about her."

"Kev…" said Ralph, his voice breaking slightly as he considered his options. "Kevin, listen, Aidan and I are telling the truth. Nicol's trying to destroy her, us… the whole world. And she will if you marry her."

"No, you're doing that well enough with this talk," said Kevin, grabbing Ralph's shoulders and shoving him back slightly. "Now, I'm going to go back to the chapel. If you don't come in, then just don't see me ever again."

Ralph flinched, the younger man's words cutting him to the bone, and realized then that he had no choice. He'd have to break his promise again.

Just as the man started to reach for his son to grab and punch him, he saw a brief glimpse of red run past him, just before the tailwind knocked him and Kevin to the ground.

Hearing a screech - which sounded like train brakes, the pair got up and saw Aidan returning. "Scored a strike there Aidan," said Ralph simply.

"Sorry about that Ralph, got back as soon as I could," she said, then frowned in concern. "I'm not too late am I?"

"No, Kev here's not married yet…."

Kevin, however walked over to his stepsister and stood toe to toe. "But I'm about to be, and I want you to stay away," he growled.

"Kevin…"

"Ade, for six months I've been working with you to try and correct mistakes I made in the past. And what have you done to repay me? Try to stop MY WEDDING - that's what you've done."

Aidan glared at Kevin. "Yeah, because Kevin you're fiance's a …"

"A human being, and you don't need to be wearing that damn suit to try and say she's not. I know you don't like her and that's fine. After we're married, you don't ever have to see her - or me - again. None of you do, so excuse me," he said and turned to go to the chapel.

Aidan, however, moved to block his path. "Kevin, you aren't going to go back into the chapel," she said.

"Oh really," said Kevin, who threw a punch at Aidan's face. The punch connected, but he recoiled in pain. He doubled over, only to gently hit Aidan's shoulder with his head, dazing him. Shaking his head slightly to clear it - which wasn't easy, Kevin looked at Aidan and glared. "You did that on purpose," he growled.

"Did what?" said Aidan indignantly, giving Kevin an odd look.

"Try to punch my lights out."

"No I wasn't. I haven't even raised a hand at you."

Ralph shook his head confused. "Kevin, she's right. You were the one who was trying to knock Aidan out. Why are you saying. …"

Thinking about what happened, Aidan piped up. "Wait… I think he got dazed bumping my shoulder Ralph," she said. "But you're not going to the wedding Kevin."

"Yes I am. I'm not letting some spoiled princess brat of my father's stop me from being happy for once in my life. You're just as bad as your real dad's family…"

Aidan stepped forward, seething. "No I'm not Kevin," she said, growling and clenching a fist.

"Yes you are Aidan, just like them: Someone who doesn't care about others' happiness… a spoiled little rich…"

Aidan's eyes turned an angry gun metal blue and she grabbed Kevin's collar, drawing back a punch.

"AIDAN MICAH HINKLEY you are NOT going to knock him out," ordered Ralph and Aidan froze. Seeing she was still considering the option however, he put a hand over her fist knowing she wouldn't risk throwing him as well, and continued. "Listen to me…Kevin doesn't know what he's saying. It's Nicol controlling his mind and you know it."

Aidan took a deep breath and let it out. "You're right, but he's not listening to the truth either," she said, dropping her hand and letting go of Kevin's collar. The young woman kept an eye on Kevin in case he tried to head to the church again.

"And I won't if you're just going to try and hit me," said Kevin, sneering.

The young woman frowned and turned to Ralph. "OK, if I can't hit him, any ideas on stalling the wedding?"

"How about him playing hide and seek too?" said Ralph, and Aidan, realizing what he was saying nodded.

Kevin, however was confused. "Hide and seek? I'm starting to think you two have been hitting the champagne too hard and too soon," he said. "Besides I don't want to play, and you can't make me."

"OK, fine you don't want to play…" said Aidan.

Kevin smiled, only to give a short yelp in surprise when Aidan picked him up in a fireman's carry. "What the hell…"

"So, now this is a kidnapping," said Aidan continued, securing her grip as he tried to struggle out of the hold. "Ralph, we're heading toward the reception hall. I have a feeling that Nicol's going to know about this soon."

Ralph nodded. "No doubt, but what about Pam and Tony?"

"Tony's trying to get to Pam," said Aidan. "But, I have a feeling that Nicol's going to be coming for us soon when she finds Kevin AWOL."

"Terrific," he said.

"Yeah, but at least we have Tony now too. C'mon we'd better get over to the hall, I have an idea."

Kevin started to protest again "I hope it's better than this one Ade, because when you put me down, I'm going to kick your butt for this," he said as Aidan and Ralph started walking down the hallway.

The woman rolled her eyes. "At least you'll get a chance to kick my butt because we're stopping the wedding of the apocalypse."

"Aidan, put me down you little …"

Sighing in frustration at being called another name, Aidan glanced over at her godfather, who wore a calm - barely - face. "Ralph, are you sure I can't knock him out?"

"Yes, Aidan. He's already going to have a sore hand tomorrow from punching you," he said, then smiled. "And tomorrow when we're out of this mess, you can rib him for all of this, deal?"

"Deal," she said, but only halfheartedly. Though Aidan was going to try, she wasn't sure she'd be able to honor his request.

--------------------------------------

Nicol frowned as she looked at her watch. Pam noticed the woman's reaction and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Kevin and Ralph will be here shortly," she said, chuckling.

"I'm not so sure Pam" said the green girl skeptically. While she still felt that Ralph was out cold in the janitor's closet, she wasn't sure if Kevin would scour the church until he found his father. …

Pam chuckled, snapping Nicol out of her thoughts. "Don't doubt Kevin, Nicol. He loves you and will be back. I doubt he'd be a runaway groom."

Nicol smiled. "All right, I'll give him a few more minutes and then we'll probably need to search for him," she said. Seeing Pam's confused look, she clarified. "Well, I'd like to get this wedding started before I'm old and wrinkled."

Pam chuckled at the comment, but Nicol's tolerance level for this whole mess was growing thinner by the second. With a sigh in frustration, which Pam took as concern, Nicol decided she'd give Kevin a few more minutes before she excused herself from the chapel and searched for him. While she didn't like the idea, she knew that the sooner she had this trivial wedding over with, the sooner she'd be able to have everything she wanted.


	17. Chapter 17

Aidan arrived at the reception hall, and after peeking inside to see if it was clear, entered with Kevin. She set Kevin down, only to see the man again take a swing at her face.

Aidan grabbed his hand and held it, keeping her grip steady while Kevin tried to put his full weight behind the punch to move it. "Kevin, I can do this all day and not break a sweat, so stop," she said.

"I'll stop when you either let me go so I can marry Nicol or you're out like a light," he said, opting to swing his knee up, hoping to hit her in the gut.

Aidan easily blocked the blow and growled in frustration as Ralph entered the room. She turned to him, frowning. "Ralph, if he keeps this up, I'm going to have to incapacitate him," she said.

The man shook his head. "No Aidan," he said, but knew inside that she might have to knock Kevin out.

Though she could tell that even Ralph knew the possibility she'd have to disobey him anyway, the woman reluctantly nodded.

Seeing that he had her promise - at least at the moment, Ralph continued. "OK… so, what do we do now?" he said, looking around. "I'm guessing that if Nicol has a suit like you she's going to find out where Kevin is…"

"Yeah, and since I can't knock him out… nor do I know if Nicol could find him regardless, we've got to find something else to do," she said, looking around.

"I thought you said you knew what you were going to..."

Aidan ignored her godfather when she saw bottles of ginger ale at the portable bar. She smiled and headed toward them.

Seeing what his stepsister was heading for, Kevin rolled his eyes. "Aidan, ginger ale is not going to ruin a wedding," he said.

Even Ralph was skeptical. "Ade, he's right… unless the green guys can't tolerate carbonation or sugar, I don't know where you're going with this."

The woman also walked over to the cake, where a bowl of Mentos had been placed. Grabbing a handful she smiled. "This is weird, but I got this idea from Stan, you know Mr. Hall in the chemistry lab?" she said. Seeing Ralph nod, she continued. "Well, he does this experiment now using Mentos and Coke… there's something on the coating of the mint ones that reacts to the carbonation. The result is 6 foot high 'volcanic eruptions' coming out of 20-ounce bottles."

Ralph smiled, getting what she was saying. "And, given these are 2-liter ones, they'd be stronger."

"Exactly, and if we get the soda to hit her in the eyes from a distance, we might blind her enough to get the ruby and destroy it and get Kevin to see Nicol for who she is."

Kevin shook his head. "Soda weapons to steal Nicol's ruby. Stepsis, I've heard many dumb things come from you in the past week, but this takes the cake," he said then started to walk away. "I'm heading to the chapel, apologizing to Nicol for my family's eccentricities and stupidity, then getting hitched."

Aidan again grabbed Kevin, only this time picking him up over her head and glared, clenching her other fist. She was so frustrated with the whole scenario and Kevin's taunts that Aidan was not sure she could throw Kevin into the wall without risking him going through it. Given the options, she felt that a chin tap would be safer for the man.

Kevin, however, was unfazed by Aidan's reaction. "Go ahead, hit me. Then you'll show your true colors," he taunted.

Gritting her teeth, she turned to Ralph, looking for help. Though he understood what she was asking, Ralph give a slight shake of his head. "No. You need to think then act - especially here."

Aidan took a deep breath and let it out. Ralph was right, she needed to control her temper. She decided to give her stepbrother her final warning. "Kevin, even though I'm peeved you're not listening to me and are calling me every name in the book, I really want to help you. This is why I kidnapped you, to protect you from an evil gr… person," she said levelly, but sincerely. "Now, if you keep this up, I'm going to go against Ralph's wishes and render you unconscious. Not because I'm mad at you but to stop you from making a disastrous decision."

"You're not serious about hitting me if I don't listen are you," scoffed Kevin.

Aidan sighed, realizing she was going to have to tell him more. "I'm serious enough that I decked Ralph earlier when he tried to stop me from rescuing Tony," she said.

"She's joking, she wouldn't harm you right Dad?" said Kevin, but then frowned when Ralph rubbed his chin. "Right?"

"Wrong Kevin. She did," he said simply. "Then again, she's also accidentally knocked me out twice while in the suit, not to mention…"

"Thank you Godpop, I think he gets it," said Aidan, slightly embarrassed. She then looked at Kevin again. "Nicol's dangerous… even if you don't believe me, she has caused problems for us. Now, I give you a choice: You either stay here and let me prove to you what I said about Nicol was true, or I hit you now and tie you up. What's it going to be?"

Kevin looked at Aidan, and realized she was serious. He knew then that, as she gave him a choice, Aidan wouldn't hit anyone - especially her godfather - unless she no choice. "All right, I'll let you try and prove Nicol is a green girl. But, if you are wrong, I want you to stay out of my life." The last part he stated harshly in order to make it clear to Aidan that even though he was going along with this plan he still doubted this was going to work in her favor.

The young woman nodded. "I understand…" she said and turned to Ralph, giving him a look as she put Kevin back on the ground. "I really do."

Seeing Aidan was sincere, Ralph nodded. "OK, now that we've got that settled, I guess we set up these ginger ale fountains and then wait."

"Well, I have one more idea… if Kevin doesn't mind being a part of it," she said hesitantly.

Kevin groaned. "Aidan, you promised that you wouldn't hit me."

"Yes, and I'm going to keep my word. I just need to set up a scenario to get her to come here," said Aidan. "I need you to trust me."

The man looked at his stepsister and godfather, then nodded. "All right… I trust you, but if I end up hurt, the next time you're out of the suit I'll deck you."

Aidan nodded. "Fair enough. I'm tired of that lizard messing with my family," she said. "But, she going to learn that she shouldn't have messed with the Hinkleys."

----------------------------------

In the chapel, Nicol again looked at her watch and frowned. "He's not here," she said, annoyed. Looking around, the green girl looked around and found the boutonnière that Kevin had been wearing earlier, but took off when he covered Ralph with his coat.

Reaching down and grabbing the flower, Nicol concentrated and got a holograph. In it, she saw Kevin and heard Aidan's voice_. "Kevin, you're going to stay here, or I'll punch your lights out,"_ said Aidan.

"_You're not going to stop my wedding Aidan. Now get the hell outta…" _said Kevin, only to be cut off when Aidan's fist connected with the man's jaw. Kevin fell to the ground, out cold. Nicol saw the wedding cake that was in the reception room as the image faded.

Nicol glowered. "_So, you're pulling out all the stops Aidan," _she hissed in her thoughts. "_Well, putting Kevin in the land of Nod won't stop me from getting what I want. You're going to die a slow death bitch."_

"What about nodding?" said Pam, who thought she heard Nicol speak to her.

The green girl frowned, realizing she accidentally let her thoughts seep into Pam's mind. "Nothing Pam… just a note I needed to remember," she said, flustered. "Listen, I'm going to go and find Kevin. He's probably gotten himself lost or something."

Pam nodded and Nicol left the chapel. She was tired of waiting to marry Kevin and destroy Aidan, her family and the world. While she knew she'd have to wake up Kevin when she got to the reception room, it'd be only a minor delay from stopping Aidan once and for all. "It's time to get rid of the pests in the church," said Nicol, nearly roaring in anger as she headed toward the reception room.


	18. Chapter 18

Can I get up now?" said Kevin, complaining.

Touching Kevin's bowtie, Aidan smiled as she saw the ensuing holograph. "Yeah, you can. She's on her way," said Aidan as she helped the man up.

Ralph shook his head. "I'm surprised you didn't hit him, even with your promise," he said. "Especially with your temper."

Aidan rolled her eyes. "True, but I know better than to break my word…" she said simply. Seeing Ralph frown, she smiled. "Well, it's true, and I've got to prove to Kevin that Nicol is a green girl."

Kevin shook his head. "She's not a green girl…" he said, but then realized he had to honor his word as well. Sighing he continued. "OK, now what?"

"Well, I think it best you duck behind the table, as though that's where I decked you."

"And, I'd better hide too," said Ralph. Seeing Aidan's inquiring look, he shrugged. "Well, I have a feeling she's probably going to expect me to not be here, so I'd better not be."

"Huh… never mind, just hide," said Aidan as the other two went to hide. The young woman herself looked around and made sure everything was set then waited.

Sure enough, the wait wasn't long and Nicol entered. Seeing Aidan in the suit, she froze. "You… you've got the suit. How… cars are No. 1 for hiding things."

"No, actually if anything they're No. 1 for getting things stolen from them," said Aidan. Seeing Nicol roll her eyes, Aidan smiled. "You might as well give up Nicol. I have the suit and this time I'm not taking it off."

"Fine, but it's just you," she said, sneering. "Kevin and Pam are still under my control and Ralph, well… last time I checked on him, he was sawing logs in the janitor's closet."

"I'm afraid not Nicol," said Ralph as he stepped out from behind the room partition his hands behind his back as if he were holding something.

Nicol's mouth dropped open. "Wait a second, I knocked you out. You shouldn't have come around for a while."

Seeing Aidan's confused look, Ralph shook his head. He then chuckled mirthlessly at Nicol. "Yeah… if this was 'Star Trek.' What you did only causes a pinched nerve, not a knockout," he said, now ducking behind a table.

"OK, you have two people Aidan. You don't have Tony…"

"Yeah I do. Already rescued him from the hospital… though I really wish you bad guys would quit using the Northern Star Hospital," said Aidan, making a fist.

"Punches won't stop me," said Nicol, only to have something cold, wet and fizzy hit her in the face.

Confused, Aidan turned and noticed Ralph holding a bottle of ginger ale. "Bullseye," Ralph shouted in excitement only to stop when he saw something come flying at him. He quickly ducked behind a chair, the item sailing over the top of the chair.

"Ralph… not yet…" said Aidan, turning her head at Ralph, only to get hit in the stomach with … a chocolate covered strawberry.

Wincing slightly, she turned back and glared at Nicol. "Well, turn about's fair play," said Nicol. "Now… why don't you give up before I make a mess of things and blame it on you two. That way, I can have you arrested and there will be no one else bothering me and keeping me from getting what I want…"

"Why you.…" said Aidan, who used telekinesis to throw a piece of groom's cake at Nicol. The cake slice hit the green girl in the face, distracting her enough to let Ralph move to a safer spot behind the portable bar. Aidan smirked, raising Nicol's ire as another piece of cake came flying by. She ducked the cake and dove behind the table where Kevin was hiding.

"_Aidan Micah Hinkley,_ what the hell is going on," said Kevin in a harsh whisper, watching in confusion as his step sister turned the table on its side. "And what are you doing with the table?"

"I'm turning it over so we have better protection from killer strawberries."

"Killer…what?"

"As in a food fight Kevin," Aidan replied sarcastically rolling her eyes as another piece of cake ricochet off the edge of the table splattering them with pieces of cake

"What?" Kevin wiped the cake from his face and glared at Aidan holding the pieces up for her to see "You're now ruining my wedding by starting a fight…" said Kevin as he stood up throwing the glob on the floor.

"Kevin, what are you doing?" said Aidan as she too stood up.

Nicol smirked in disdain when she saw Kevin stand up. "So, even you're betraying me," she said, using telekinesis to get another piece of cake, and a glass votive candleholder. "Well, here you go loverboy."

"What the…" he said when he saw the items fly toward him.

"Duck," said Aidan, pulling Kevin down, as the items sailed over their heads barely missing the two. Seeing the man glare at her Aidan shrugged. "Don't look at me, Miss Bridezilla directed that comment at you."

"At me? Sure it wasn't the little brat in red?" he said.

Aidan counted to five before she spoke again. "Yeah… don't you see that it was to you?" she said, only to see Kevin look at her oddly. "Well, she certainly wasn't calling me loverboy."

Kevin looked at Aidan and thought. She had a point, and he glowered. "Why that little…" said Kevin, standing up again. Nicol sniggered at the man's bravado and again threw a piece of cake toward him.

Aidan pulled Kevin down, and the cake sailed over their heads. "Would you quit it? You're going to get knocked out doing that - and I don't mean by me," said Aidan.

"It's only cake Aidan," he said. "It's not like it's going to hurt me."

"No, wrong again Kev… when I got hit with that strawberry, it hurt me, despite the suit's protection," she said, lifting up the tunic slightly to where it had hit her in the gut. Kevin frowned seeing a bruise beginning to form.

Aidan then sat up a bit, and using telekinesis, threw a strawberry herself at Nicol, this time hitting the necklace.

Nicol cried out in pain, and surprised, Aidan, Ralph and Kevin peered up from behind their respective tables.

Kevin paled when he saw not Nicol - but a green lizard like creature. "Oh my gosh…" he said.

"Hello darling Kevin," said Nicol, smirking.

Aidan saw the man start to stand up, and pulled him back down. "Kevin, wait…"

"Aidan… you were right… Oh my gosh, I almost married a…."

"An evil green girl? Yeah… but don't worry Kevin, we all make mistakes," said Aidan, smirking as she realized Nicol no longer had control over him. "But, as they say love makes you blind."

Kevin only glared at the woman. "Funny Ade… I don't even want to think what our wedding night would've been."

"Neither do I - trust me," said Aidan. "We've got more important things to worry about, such as how to stop Nicol."

"Well, sitting here and watching a very expensive Italian cream cake fly over our heads isn't doing any good," said Kevin.

"Yeah, but at least now we've got just about everyone on our side since it seems the ruby's malfunctioned."

"Ruby?"

"Yeah, her necklace was what was keeping you blind to what you saw," she said. "It also gave me a lot of hell, but I'll tell you that another time."

"Fun."

"Yeah… Now, the first thing we need to do is take her by surprise. Since she's go the suit, she's going to be very quick."

Kevin looked around then spotted a bowl. "I've got an idea," he said. Aidan nodded and looked at Kevin as he sneaked to the end of the table.

Seeing the man look up toward the edge of the table, Aidan frowned. "Kev what are you doing…"

"Shh…" he said, putting a finger to his lips. Aidan rolled her eyes then watched as her stepbrother grabbed for the bowl then crawl back.

She looked Kevin funny again, wondering if he had been hit by some cake and she not know it. "Uh, planning on some chips and dip?" she said wryly.

Kevin looked at her confused, and then looked down as Aidan pointed to the bowl in his hand.

"NO..." he shook his head realizing where her comment came from "I was going to use it as a helmet," he said placing the bowl on his head. "See, now I'm protected from the evil flying Italian cream cake."

Aidan tried to stifle a laugh as she saw her stepbrother, who was four years older than her, look like a little boy playing in the kitchen. "OK, so if you get your bell rung, I can say at least you look the part?" she said, laughing.

"Hmmm, and this coming from a gal who looks like a toddler who wore a sheet tied around her neck to play hero," he said, and chuckled himself.

"Funny Kevin," she said as she glanced upward and this time used telekinesis to throw several chocolate covered strawberries at Nicol. Each one struck the green girl, making her growl. Ralph also countered, dropping Mentos into the ginger ale and the resulting carbonization spraying out and hitting Nicol in the face again. The alien turned to walk toward the man as Ralph ducked, but slipped and fell on the now wet tile floor, stunning her.

"Uh, sweetheart, this is fun, but we really do need to stop Nicol," hollered Ralph as he ducked once again behind the bar. He counted the ginger ale bottles he had, and frowned when he realized he only had two left.

"I'm trying," said Aidan, looking around for something other than food to catch Nicol with. "Just the Calvary might have a harder time coming in when she has the entrance way blocked…"

Kevin looked at Aidan and shrugged. "Yeah, too bad you can't throw your voice like they do in those movies. Make her think you got away…"

Aidan looked at him, remembering something her godfather told her about the suit. "You know, that might work…" she said. Seeing Kevin give her a confused look, she continued. "I remember Ralph telling me once where he made his voice really loud like a megaphone. ..."

"So?…"

"So I don't see why throwing my voice wouldn't work."

Kevin shook his head, confused at the doubt in her voice. "OK, but have you ever tried?"

"No, but it's not the first time I've had to try something on the battlefield of sorts."

"So you don't even know if it will work and instead end up knocking us out?"

Aidan glared at the man. "You have a better idea Kevin?" she asked, and he shook in negation. "OK, then we'll have to try."

She peeked over the tableside and spotted Nicol getting up from the floor where she slipped. Aidan then looked over the room and once she got an idea of what the room looked like kneeled back down behind the table and closed her eyes concentrating on the opposite part of the room.

She then put a hand near her voice box, opting to not clear her throat, knowing that is how Ralph ended up with the megaphone voice, hoping this would work. …

Kevin was watching Aidan, hoping this would work, but jumped slightly when, instead of speaking, she disappeared. "What the.…" he said, waving his hand in the area where Aidan had been. She was nowhere to be seen… or felt.

Aidan, however, opened her eyes, and was surprised to find herself on the other side of the room. "Well not exactly what I had in mind but that works," she shrugged standing up and sneaking up behind the pillar to see where exactly she teleported to. She smiled when she realized she was almost behind Nicol. Glancing around to see where her stepbrother and godfather were, Aidan made a plan. This time, Nicol was the one who was going to be surprised.


	19. Chapter 19

Ralph glanced up and saw Nicol trying to figure out what to do. Smiling some, he opened up a bottle of ginger ale and dropped in some Mentos, pointing the soda at Nicol. This time, however, the green girl put her hands up, and stopped the soda. "What the…" he said.

"That's right, I know this trick now, and I'm tired of taking a bath," said Nicol, who then turned the soda back in Ralph's direction by a flick of her hand. Seeing the soda come toward him, Ralph again ducked, only to get some of the soda on him as drops fell from the stream. Nicol threw a piece of cake in his direction, hitting the top of the bar. Ralph looked up just after it hit, only to get splattered with cake. "That was not smart," he said to himself as he ducked back down, wiping the cake out of his eyes.

Tired of the nonsense, Nicol took a step forward. Aidan however came up from behind and grabbed her, spinning the alien around.

Nicol, though stunned at the reaction, smirked. "So, our little hero brat thinks she can stop me," she said stepping back easily from Aidan's grasp. "What are you going to do about it?"

Aidan looked at Nicol and thought. Realizing one thing that had happened in the past 24 hours, she decided it was worth a try. "Why is it when rogue green girls fight me they seem to faint?" she said. The alien blinked, but did not drop. Aidan then shook her head, confused. "Great… thought that would work."

"Reverse psychology? Get real Aidan, what do you think this is… child's play?"

"This coming from an alien who started a food fight."

Nicol scoffed. "I did not start the food fight. Ralph did."

"I didn't hit you with food, just a drink," said Ralph briefly peeking over the edge of the bar.

The alien only stepped back and again tossed something at Aidan using telekinesis. Instead of it hitting Aidan, she grabbed it and threw it to the ground. Nicol tried to throw something else, but instead was hit in the back of the head with another ginger ale fountain, this one set off by Kevin.

Growling, Nicol walked forward to her ex-fiancé only to get hit in the back of the head with a piece of Italian cream cake. She turned around, seeing Aidan smirk, and started forward, only to find another piece of cake hit her square in the eyes.

Whooping slightly in victory, Aidan nodded to Kevin and the two walked forward to grab Nicol, only to see her get trapped in what appeared to be a tube of glass. Confused, Kevin, Ralph - who had gotten up from behind the bar, and Aidan walked closer to the green girl. The alien was now banging on the tube shouting and cursing out the three people.

"Well, at least we know it's unbreakable, even with someone in a suit," quipped Aidan, who waved at Nicol as though she was an animal in a pen. Ralph swatted Aidan's hand down, shaking his head, but had to admit it was funny.

A brief flash of light later, a second alien - this one in a white suit - appeared. Kevin stepped back, but seeing that Aidan and Ralph were all right with this green guy, spoke up. "So, the Calvary finally came… after the fall of the Alamo," he said, only to get a slight kick from Ralph.

The alien, not quite understanding, looked at Aidan, giving her a translator. She put it in her ear, and tilted her head toward Ralph. The alien shook his head, indicating she could only hear him.

Aidan looked at Nicol. "Listen, I want you to translate to Ralph and Kevin what he says if they ask… and I'll know that you're lying if you try anything."

Nicol nodded reluctantly, and the good green guy spoke. "Aidan Hinkley, I'm sorry Jazer caused you and your family all this trouble," he said.

"Well, it'd been nicer if you could've intervened before we made this mess, but I do appreciate your help," she said. "Why did Jazer even think about marrying Kevin in the first place?"

"Jazer?" said Ralph and Kevin, looking at the green girl.

"That is my real name, not my last name," she said simply. "And what I said was true: If I married Kevin, I would've had control of him and your family permanently."

Aidan looked at the good green guy, and he nodded. "Yes, that is true. A vow such as that one combined with a kiss binds the two lovers together, physically and emotionally. He and anyone of his blood who were under mind control would be under Jazer's control permanently."

"So, how would that keep me from having the suit? She did after all drug me yesterday to have Ralph steal it," she said, giving a glare at Nicol. "Even though I got it back."

"You would constantly be in danger from your family trying to steal the suit again …" he said, then decided to continue to show how grave it could've been. "Or, we have reason to assume, would've killed you after the nuptials."

Aidan nodded grimly. "And with me dead, she could take over the world," she said, and the green guy nodded. The young woman then looked at Nicol. "So, what about her?"

"We will be taking her to trial for interfering with a suit wearer's responsibilities among trying to take over the world, theft, drugging a suit wearer…" he said, shaking his head in disdain. "And all of this because one of our toddlers throws a temper tantrum and tries to get what she wants."

Before any of them responded, the green guy and Nicol disappeared in a flash of light. Aidan felt the translator disappear from her ear and she stared at what was now empty space, slightly gawking. "A… toddler? Tony and I got drugged by a toddler?"

Ralph shook his head. "Hey, we all were affected by her," he said. "But, we still got her right?"

Aidan chuckled. "Yeah… but what about this mess?"

Taking a look around, the others groaned when they saw the room looked like a food fight at Whitney High - and it was just three humans and a green girl. "Pam's going to kill us... even out of Nicol's mind control," said Ralph. "This will take forever to clean."

"Yeah, too bad the suit won't let me say anything to make it change back…"

Just then, there was a flash and the green guy and Nicol reappeared. The good green guy chattered in his language, making hand gestures Aidan could tell were the alien equivalent of scolding. Nicol waved her hand and a moment later, the reception room looked like it did when Aidan, Kevin and Ralph first came in.

Aidan looked at Nicol, quirking an eyebrow. "I was ordered to make… I think you call it reparations and restore the food to its original condition," the green girl said, apparently duly chastised. "And, I'm also ordered to tell you I'm going to what you call time out… for quite sometime, and to say I'm sorry for treating you like toys instead of humans."

Aidan, Kevin and Ralph only nodded and again the two aliens were beamed away to the ship.

Shortly after the transport, Tony arrived in the room, gun in hand. "So, we have the dashing FBI agent turned Dudley Do-Right to save the day," said Aidan wryly.

Tony glared at the comment. "I ain't no Dudley Dogooder…"

"Do-Right."

"Whatever Aidan. I'm here to help."

"Too late, we stopped Nicol and the green guys took her away," said Aidan. "What happened to you? Nicol almost had us and we could've used your help.

Tony shrugged. "I uh… got lost."

Ralph did a double take. "Lost? Tony, this church isn't that big."

"Yeah," said the agent, embarrassed.

"You missed a great fight though Tony. And, you won't believe what she did in the suit," said Kevin.

Ralph and Tony looked at Aidan, wondering what he meant by that. "Did what?" said Ralph, quirking an eyebrow.

"She teleported Dad," said Kevin before Aidan could respond.

"You did?" he said at Aidan.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, but I think it was a one time deal. I wasn't trying for that, and I'm not willing to try again. Don't know where I will end up next."

The other three laughed as Pam entered the room. She and Tony had found each other, but also got lost when they were trying to get to the reception room. Pam also had gotten her dress caught on a doornail, and because it was lace, had to take a little bit of time to free it without tearing the lace.

She gasped at what she saw. "Ralph why do you have cake all over your suit… and you," Pam said, shaking her head as she looked at Aidan and Kevin. "Not just you but everyone. Where.. I mean how…" She looked around the room and saw it was clean and now sign to where the food or drinks on the three's clothes and bodies came from. "And, where's Nicol?"

"The green guys came and took her," Ralph said simply.

"They what? Why would they do that?"

Kevin shrugged. "Because she was one of them, but, a spoiled two-year-old."

Pam shook her head in disbelief. "A spoiled two-year…" she said, not believing the group. "OK, the joke is up. Where is your fiancé Kevin?"

Aidan winced in frustration, tired of reciting this for the umpteenth time. "Pam she was a green guy… I mean girl, apparently one who is prone to tantrums and devised this little plan to take over the world.…"

"Yeah and we tried to stop her but Dad started this food fight…" Kevin interrupted.

"I did not start it, Kevin, Nicol did…"

Pam raised her hand, interrupting them. "Food fight? With what? All the food is in order."

"The good green guy made her clean it up," said Aidan with a chuckle.

"Well it looks like they missed a spot and from the look of you guys. It is a good thing I missed it," said Pam, smirking.

Ralph went over to the spot the green guys missed and picked up a piece of the bride's cake. Thankful it wasn't chocolate, he turned to Pam, smiling.

Pam looked at Ralph and frowned. "Ralph, you wouldn't," she said, backing away from the group.

"C'mon Pam, you don't seem to fit in here," he said, taking another step forward.

"Oh no you…" said Pam, only to get hit in the face with the cake.

Tony chuckled. "Wait a go Mr. H. That's getting everyone in…" he said, only to get sprayed in the face with ginger ale.

He turned, only to see Aidan holding the soda bottle. "Cub…" he growled.

"Well, that's getting everyone in," she said sheepishly. Tony opened his mouth to comment, but regrettably had to agree.

Ralph and Pam, however, turned and smiled. "So, what do we do with all this cake and strawberries?" said Pam.

"We'll figure out something," he said, wrapping his arms around his wife. "Now, how about some sugar?"

"Sure honey," Pam laughed putting her arms around his neck, and the two gave each other a kiss.

Seeing her godparents kiss, Aidan walked over to Tony, grinning. Tony backed up. "Uh un, Cub, I ain't gonna kiss ya," he said.

The young woman smiled. "Yeah, but…" she said, and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You were sweet to help."

Kevin, seeing the show of affection - serious or chaste, made a face. "Yuck, can't you guys get a room," he said, rolling his eyes. The other four looked at each other, surprised that the young man would act like a kid, and then started chuckling. Kevin, realizing he was acting childish and even he knew it was in fun, joined the group in laughter.


	20. Chapter 20

Three days later, Ralph, Pam and Kevin were sitting in the Hinkley home, relaxing after a long day of shopping and visiting the boardwalk.

"Ade, he'll be here in a few minutes," shouted Ralph toward Aidan's room.

"I'm hurrying," she said. "Besides, I don't want to end up accidentally tossing that hardware bracelet again into the corner of the room with my socks and lose it again trying to find the right jewelry for this outfit. How a bracelet can get lost in a set of mismatched socks. …"

"Well, you do have quite a few pairs there Aidan," he said chuckling. Ever since Aidan started wearing the suit, she seemed to always leave an extra set of clothes there - even though she had always kept four extra outfits there since graduating from college. While she'd remember to bring back most of her clothes to her apartment, she had a tendency to always forget her socks.

"Yeah… bad enough I can't seem to find the pendant I want to wear. Thought I left it here..."

"It'll probably be where you put it last," he said.

"Maybe, but if nothing else Ralph, if I can't find it soon, you can pretend to faint again and stall the date some," Aidan quipped. "Just be careful if he tries to use smelling salts. ..."

"Ade..." the man groaned hearing the joke for the third time that day. "She's is not going to let me live that down is she?" Ralph asked his wife as he shook his head.

"No," Pam laughed. "I think it will be a long time before you live that one down hun, especially after all the grief you give her over pulling such stunts. "

"Don't remind me," Ralph sighed and his wife laughed again, as he repeated the question to Aidan who asked what he said "I said you are never going to let that go are you?"

"No. You gave me grief when I pulled that stunt at the rehearsal and here you go pulling the same stunt the next day... What make you think it is all fine for you to do it but not me?"

"I'm older and the boss around here," he said jokingly.

"I thought you were supposed to lead by example," she said, opening the door just a hair to look at the man.

"I did…" he said, then smiled mischievously. "But then again, I had a great teacher on the subject."

Aidan opened the door a bit farther, quirking an eyebrow when she saw Ralph's smile broaden. "Not funny," she said flatly, but then broke her act when everyone laughed. She looked at her watch and frowned. "Uh oh… five minutes until show and I still don't know what I'm going to wear with my…"

Ralph and the others chuckled as they heard Aidan close the door again and grumble about what to wear.

"C'mon Aidan," Kevin shouted towards the back room. "If it isn't in your apartment, you know it has to be somewhere in that room of yours." He then rolled his eyes when he heard Aidan telling him he could always come and help instead of playing referee. Kevin turned to his dad "Is she always like this with uh… what was his name again?"

"Rodney Jameston," said Ralph. "And yes… she's like this a lot. But, she and Rodney have been dating steadily for a while."

"Doesn't he teach at Burtonville High School?" he asked, trying to make sure he remembered the stories about the younger man correctly.

Pam chuckled. "Yep, and that's how they first met - getting kidnapped her senior year by some of the students from Burtonville as part of rival week," she said.

Kevin gave both his dad and stepmother a shocked look. Ralph shrugged. "Well, I had the suit on and did have to stop one troublemaker from harming Aidan, but nothing serious happened to her. I will say, however it was NOT Rodney. He even helped me get the bad guy."

"Oh."

Aidan opened her door slightly. "Pam, do you know where I put my marble bracelet?" she said having decided to wear it instead.

"I think you put it in the glass bowl you made in college," said Pam.

"Looked there and it's not there. And, add to that I think the suit has found a way to make my socks multiply. ..."

"Oh no…" Pam chuckled as she stood and headed to Aidan's room. "OK, Ade, let me see if I can help."

Ralph chuckled again and turned to Kevin. He could see the young man was lost in thought. "Kev, you all right?" he said.

"Yeah…it's just, seeing Aidan happy - if slightly panicked, makes me wonder if I will find the right one," he said sadly. "I mean, I finally find love again - this time even pop the question, and it's an alien toddler throwing a fit."

Ralph smiled sadly. "I have to agree there, but Kevin, you'll find someone who you're supposed to be with."

"I just wish it was soon," he said.

"Well, there's not a huge need to rush, or you could end up with someone like your mom," said Ralph. Seeing Kevin give a slight glare, he shrugged. "Hey, you know that I stay away from her like the plague. That has nothing to do with you."

"I know Dad, and you're right. Sometimes, I'm the same way, but that's her," he said, chuckling. He then heard the doorbell ring. "I bet that's the boyfriend."

His father nodded, smiling at the idea he had to kid Aidan's boyfriend. "Bet so. Why don't you let him in Kevin?"

"Should I get the baseball bat?"

"Nah, let's chat with him first," Ralph said, and both laughed as Kevin opened the door.

Rodney was surprised to see a younger man in the doorway. "Uh, hi, I'm Rodney Jameston. I'm here to pick up …"

"Oh yeah, you're here for Ade," he said with a coolness that made Rodney shiver, then chuckled. "Hi, I'm her stepbrother, Kevin Hinkley, won't you come in."

The other man laughed and walked in. "Ah, so I finally get to meet Aidan's stepbrother," Rodney, said chuckling as he shook Kevin's hand and headed to the living room.

"And I get to meet her boyfriend," Kevin chuckled. "So, I hear you teach for the Panthers…"

"Yes, been there for a few years now. I teach chemistry," said Rodney. "Aidan and I met when we were seniors in our high schools."

"Must be where you got the chemistry idea from," quipped Kevin. "Hope it didn't cause the teacher to need to use the fire extinguisher when you daydreamed about her."

Rodney rolled his eyes, and looked at Ralph. "Sorry Rodney, but even you knew someday you'd get that ribbing," Ralph said standing up and heading toward Aidan's room. "Ade, Rodney's here…"

"Coming," Aidan said as she stepped out of the room, wearing a purple peasant blouse, embroidered jeans, and purple high top sneakers. For jewelry, she was wearing her marble bracelet - which indeed had fallen in the corner with the socks, and a mother of pearl swirl pendant.

Ralph chuckled. "Well, see you found that bracelet. You look lovely," he said giving his goddaughter a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled. "Thanks," Aidan said, and turned to her boyfriend. "So, ready to go Rodney?"

"Not just yet. I wanted to meet the new Mrs. Kevin Hinkley," said Rodney. Seeing the group frown, he paused. "Is something wrong?"

Kevin sighed and ran a hand through his hair, not quite sure how to explain how his fiancé turned out to be a green girl. "Well… I didn't marry her. She decided to run away. Must've had cold feet."

Ralph, Pam and Aidan, hearing cold feet, choked back a laugh, much to Rodney's surprise. "Why's that funny," he said.

"Well, Nicol did seem a bit spacey to begin with…" Aidan said, only to clear her throat when Ralph gave her a slight frown. "But we found out later she wasn't what she seemed. She must've found out we knew and then fled."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that she did that to you Kevin. Shame people do that to others," said Rodney.

"Yeah, and then we have all this cake to deal with," said Kevin. "But, at least we've found a way to get rid of it. Dad's going to take some to the school for the teacher's lounge, Ade's going to take a sheet of cake for her class for a party, Pam's going to share some of my groom's cake…"

"So long as we don't have to wear it again," said Pam, who then covered her mouth to hide back a laugh of the memory of her family covered in cake and soda.

"Again?" said Rodney. "What was this a wedding or a food fight?"

Aidan, realizing that this conversation might get too hairy, grabbed onto her boyfriend's arm and smiled. "Not really, just a little bit of Ralph and Pam reliving memories of their _slightly_ crazy wedding," she said hurriedly. "I've got my phone on if you guys need me. We should be back by midnight or one."

"OK, have fun Aidan," said Ralph, as she then gave him, Kevin and Pam hugs and kisses. Rodney also looked at Aidan's family, and blushed slightly seeing Kevin act as though he was a protective father. "Now, you behave yourself," Kevin said firmly.

"Yes sir," said Rodney as he walked with Aidan out the door and closed it.

Kevin turned around and looked at Ralph and Pam. "Sir? I'm not that old," he said, making a face.

"No, but I do think you made an impact on Rodney," said Pam.

"Why's that?"

"You just sounded exactly like Ralph did when Rodney went out on his first date with Aidan - right down to the same look and crossing your arms," she said chuckling.

"You're kidding right?" he said.

Ralph chuckled and shook his head. "No, she's not. Looks like you're a chip off the old block there," he said, laughing.

"Oh, well… I do care about her too, and owe her a lot," said Kevin, looking out the window to see the young couple walk down the sidewalk to the man's car.

Ralph and Pam joined him, and looking at Kevin, realized that he had finally understood why Aidan was stubborn as far as Nicol. "We all do. So, Kevin, what would you like for dinner?" said Pam. "I know what we're having for dessert… either strawberries or cake."

---------------------------------------------

Aidan paused outside for a moment and turned back to look at the door. She saw Ralph, Pam and Kevin looking out the window. She make the "I love you" hand sign and continued walking with Rodney.

"So, they're even keeping an eye out for you even walking down the driveway," he said, chuckling.

"Yeah, but that's them. Wouldn't trade it for anything in the world," she said. "Now, where do you want to eat?"

"How about Magnolia Bar and Grill?"

"Nah, we ate their for Kevin's rehearsal dinner. Besides, it's too soon after all that's happened," she said, remembering the green girl. "Now, how about the Golden Swan…"

"Sounds good Ade," said Rodney as the couple reached his car. After getting inside, the couple drove off to the restaurant, not noticing a slightly shooting star above them. Even the green guys were interested in keeping an eye on Aidan, not only to keep something from happening to their hero, but to see what it was like to truly love someone. After all, there couldn't be anything wrong with a real wedding.


End file.
